


Third Promises

by Fengyang



Series: 數字系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach和Chris結婚了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 數字系列第三部，他們終於結婚啦QAQ  
> 一樣由我的女神@狐狸老闆娘校對，幫我把不通順的句子改掉，然後婚禮的場景啟發自@玉米片日記的影片[All of Me](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2494359/) ，所以如果有些片段很眼熟不是你的錯覺XD 沒看過的快去看，從頭甜到尾嚶嚶嚶  
> 

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach扣上襯衫的最後一顆釦子，抬起頭看向窗外。

 

窗外的天氣很好，蔚藍的天空中飄著幾朵雲，遮住了洛杉磯有時會稍嫌太強的日曬。

 

一切都很完美，他想著。

 

作為一名服裝設計師，多年的拍攝經驗讓Zach知道洛杉磯總是無雲的天空在相片中看起來會有些假，但今天很完美，雲彩會讓今天完美地被保存在相片中。

 

他垂下眼，將目光轉向花園。因為房間在二樓的關係，他可以很清楚地看見花園中的擺設。

 

花園中的擺設他並不陌生，因為所有的擺設都是他跟Chris一點一滴討論出來的。他們甚至一起監督了場地的設置，確定場地有達到他們想要的效果。

 

當然，一切都很順利。感謝他自己是個服裝設計師，繪圖對他來說並不困難。不像其他的新人需要與場地規劃不斷地溝通，費力地表達他們想要的效果。他唯一需要做的是把他和Chris心中所想的畫面畫出來。那很容易，他十分善於將腦中的畫面轉換到圖紙上，而且他一向與Chris心有靈犀。

 

翠綠的草地上鋪著雪白的長地毯，從宅子二樓平臺的階梯一直延伸到花園中的水池前。這短短的路程會是他一生中最重要的路，而他將跟Chris一起走過。

 

Chris。想到自己在走廊另一端房間裡的未婚夫，Zach忍不住露出一抹笑容。他現在正在做什麼？是不是正由著Katie擺佈，試著把西裝穿好？他緊張嗎？昨天睡得好嗎？

 

因為習俗，他們從昨天晚上分開後就沒有再見過面了。Chris回父母家睡，而他則待在他們的舊家。睡前通電話的時候Chris聽起來有些緊張，但是一切都還好，畢竟他們今天就要結婚了，緊張在所難免。

 

門板上傳來敲門聲，Zach回過頭，看見穿著正式黑西裝的John走了進來。「準備好了嗎？」他問。

 

Zach從衣架上拿下熨得筆挺的西裝外套，最後看了一眼花園。長地毯兩旁的椅子陸續有人入座，象徵著時間已經到來。

 

「比任何時候都要好。」他露出一抹笑容。

 

※

 

Zach推開門，走到通往樓梯的平臺上。樓梯是T型的，先是由二樓的平臺兩端通往中間，然後合併成一條更大的通道通往一樓。Chris已經站在樓梯的左側，正乖乖地抬著頭讓Katie替他調整領結的角度。

 

聽到開門的聲音，他微微偏頭，帶笑的眸子對上Zach的。他的唇角掛著有些無奈的笑容，調皮地眨了眨眼，對Zach暗示自己姊姊對於領結角度的執著。

 

Zach心領誰會地笑起來，就像他所說的，他一向與Chris心有靈犀。他們的交流並不一定需要言語，有時僅僅一個眼神已經足夠。

 

「別再盯著Chris發呆了，白馬王子。」John推了推他的肩膀，打斷兩人膠著的視線，催促著：「婚禮還有兩分鐘就開始了，快點過去站好。」

 

Zach聽話地走到樓梯的右側，隔著階梯看著Chris。Katie已經調整好Chris的領結，與John一起從房子內部的樓梯走回一樓，讓他在今天第一次毫無阻礙地看著自己的戀人。

 

眼前的人簡直是不可思議的英俊，Zach心口一暖，心中滿是對Chris的愛意與驕傲。

 

量身打造的西裝完美地襯托出他的身形，明明西裝是出自他的手筆，他也在做最後微調時看過Chris穿上，但此刻的Chris看起來卻比任何時候都要來得英俊，像是在閃閃發著光芒。

 

每一次，他發掘了Chris新的一面，覺得自己已經徹底瞭解這人時，Chris總有辦法給他更多的驚喜。他好奇著Chris還有多少面是自己沒有見過的，但那不是問題，因為今天之後，他們就會完全地屬於彼此，而他將有一輩子的時間可以慢慢發掘。

 

Jeremiah Clarke的丹麥王子進行曲在花園中悠悠響起，Zach深深地吸了一口氣，對Chris露出一個笑容。

 

他們站在兩端，就像是他們來自兩個截然不同的地方，卻有幸在茫茫人海中相遇，牽著彼此的手走向同一個終點。

 

「準備好了嗎？」他無聲地問。

 

Chris眨眨眼，對他露出一個笑容，與Zach同時踏出第一步。

 

※

 

這是一場沒有新娘的婚禮。

 

長地毯的底端，沒有等待新娘的新郎，只有證婚人站在那裡。

 

新郎們自階梯緩緩走下，他們的視線膠著在對方的臉上，讓人毫不懷疑他們究竟有多麼深愛彼此。

 

當他們視線相遇的時候，他們就是愛情的代名詞。

 

Zach在樓梯中段的休息板站定，深深地吐了口氣。Chris現在已經站在他的身邊了，就像他們各自走完了前半段還未找到彼此的人生，而剩下的路程他們將並肩走過。

 

他配合著Chris的腳步，走完剩下的階梯。Chris在緊張，他知道，因為他也是。他碰了碰對方的手背，吸引對方的注意，然後露出一個安撫的笑容，無聲地給予對方支持。

 

Chris回了他一個有些緊張的笑容，轉過頭專心地注意著自己的腳步。

 

已經快到達長地毯的終點，他看見自己與Chris的家人。Quinto家的人與Pine家的人坐在一起，而那讓他感到溫暖。因為他與Chris，現在Quinto家與Pine家的人是一家人了。

 

法官站在長地毯的終點，手中捧著黑色的資料夾。他們同時停下腳步，因為對彼此的默契而對著對方相視一笑。

 

「親愛的家人和朋友，我們聚集在此是為了見證並慶祝Zachary John Quinto和Christopher Whitelaw Pine的結合。」

 

上了年紀的法官朗聲開口，平穩的嗓音讓Zach因為緊張而跳得太快的心跳逐漸緩慢下來。那是幾乎每一場婚禮都會使用的開場詞，Zach參加過許多場婚禮，聽過這段開場詞許多次，但是這次不一樣，因為這是他和Chris的婚禮。

 

他偏過頭，偷偷地看了眼Chris。即將成為他丈夫的男人正專心地聽著法官說話，沒有注意到他的視線。就是對方那專心的模樣讓他如此傾心，但是話又說回來，Chris的每一個樣子他都喜歡，那些在旁人眼中不完美的地方，在他心中也是完美的，因為那些完美與不完美加起來才是完整的Chris。

 

「婚姻是兩人承諾會真誠地愛著對方，榮譽彼此作為獨立的個體，並希望融合他們的生活、共用他們的未來。」

 

婚姻曾經是男女的結合才能共用的財富，這個國家經歷了這麼多，才讓他們也能夠站在這裡，許下對彼此最真摯的諾言。

 

而Zach無比感謝所有讓他遇到Chris的一切。他們的相遇是如此地恰當，在渺小得幾乎可以忽略不記的概率中，他們遇見對方，愛上對方。

 

他在最好的時候遇見Chris，不會太早，也不會太晚。他們也許花了些時間彼此磨合，但是彼此卻有足夠的智慧與生活經驗握住彼此的手，與之共同前行。

 

就好像連宇宙都希望他們在一起，他之前所經歷的一切都是為了成就今天。過去所經歷的一切打磨他曾經太過尖銳的稜角，讓他懂得怎麼樣愛一個人，並以對方為傲。

 

「在這場儀式中，他們將承諾為彼此付出，為對方的快樂和幸福負責。」法官從西裝內袋中抽出寫了兩人誓詞的紙，「我現在要求你們正式宣佈你們與對方結婚的意願，並當眾宣誓你們的誓言。」他對著Zach露出一個微笑，「你擁有先開始的榮譽。」

 

Chris看著他，眼神專注，一刻也不曾離開。Zach看著這個他最愛的人，朗聲承諾：「我，Zachary John Quinto，接受你，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，作為我的合法丈夫，自今日起，成為你的專屬，並待在你的身邊，不論好壞，不論富有或是貧窮，不論生病或是健康，愛你寵你，直到死亡將我們分開。」

 

這段誓詞他在排演時說過很多次，他原本以為這會很容易。但沒有一次像現在這樣，在他們所愛的親友面前，在那樣看著自己的Chris面前。他那麼專注，彷彿整個世界只剩下了彼此。

 

他拿開麥克風，「你呢，Chris？」他啞聲問，心中飽滿的情感幾乎要傾洩而出。他可以看見Chris眼中隱約的水光，那些水光把他的眼襯托得更加地藍，沒有任何一台相機能夠捕捉住這樣驚心動魄的美麗，而這是只有他才能獨享的風景。

 

Chris接過麥克風，沒有轉開視線。那雙眸子變得更藍，波光閃爍，Zach懷疑自己善感的愛人會就這樣哭出來，而若是Chris真哭出來了，他恐怕自己也會忍不住。

 

但是Chris沒有，他只是用那雙無與倫比的眼看著他，開口承諾：「我，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，接受你，Zachary John Quinto，作為我的合法丈夫。自今日起，成為你的專屬，並待在你的身邊，不論好壞，不論富有或是貧窮，不論生病或是健康，愛你寵你，直到死亡將我們分開。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他懷疑自己會就這樣哭出來。

 

看在老天的份上，他一直是個多愁善感的人。一部感人的電影、一本好看的小說，都可以讓他留下感同身受的眼淚。

 

但這—這場婚禮，這個男人 —— 這太多了。當那英俊得恍若魔鬼的男人如此溫柔地看著自己，褐色的眸中滿是深情，他忍不住再次懷疑自己上輩子究竟做對了什麼，讓上天送來了這個男人。

 

Chris微微抬高頭，讓眼淚不要滑落，以免花了臉上的妝。當了Zach的模特兒這麼久，Chris當然知道薄薄的一層粉可以在相片與影片中造成多麼大的改變。在自己的婚禮上哭出來可不是計畫的一部份。

 

人群中起了小小的騷動，Chris聽見有幾名孩子在低喊「好可愛啊。」之類的句子。他微笑起來，知道他們在說什麼。昨天早上剛剛洗過澡的Noah從地毯的另外一端跑過來，他身上的毛被仔細地梳理過，脖子上綁了跟Zach和他身上的西裝相同款式的領結。

 

Noah的嘴中叼著白色的戒枕，上面銀色的戒指在陽光的折射下閃閃發光。那是他們一起設計的戒指，就在某個週末午後的餐桌上，他坐在Zach身旁，看著Zach一筆一畫地勾勒出幸福的輪廓，將他們對於未來的期許納入那兩枚婚戒中。

 

因為孩子們的騷動，Noah的腳步遲疑了起來。Zach轉向Noah，然後單膝蹲了下來。「過來。」他低聲喊道，Chris知道Zach在擔心Noah會不按照計畫那樣朝向他們走來，但最後他們還是決定讓Noah替他們送來戒指，因為Noah和Skunk就像他們的孩子一樣，而他們希望自己的孩子也能夠參與這場婚禮。

 

但Skunk太好動，這樣的重責大任自然是落到個性相對沉穩的Noah身上。

 

因為Zach的動作，Noah快速地跑像他們。Zach微笑起來，伸手揉了揉Noah的頭頂，「好孩子。」他寵溺地說，伸手將戒枕上的其中一枚戒指解下來。

 

Chris也跟著蹲下來，將戒枕上屬於Zach的那枚戒指解下來。他們的手指在解開固定戒指的細繩時不經意地觸碰，那換來Zach溫柔的凝視。他的嘴角噙著溫柔的笑意，臻果色的眼中滿是愛意，Chris感覺到心中飽滿的情感在胸膛中如此溫暖，化為熱流幾乎要湧出眼眶。

 

他轉開視線，加快手上的動作，但藏也藏不住的笑容早就出賣了他的心意。他站起來，眼角的餘光看見Zach先是輕輕地在Noah背上拍了一下，讓牠跟站在一旁的Skunk會合，然後才站起來。

 

「讓我簡短地提醒你們婚戒所象徵的，」看見他們兩個重新站好，手上拿著屬於對方的戒指，法官開口繼續：「上面珍貴的寶石代表了你們珍貴的愛，而戒指的形狀則象徵你們的愛就像一個圓，永不結束。」

 

Zach牽起Chris的左手，他的手穩穩地托著對方的，拿著婚戒的右手輕輕地將戒指套上他的無名指。

 

「Chris，以這枚戒指，我對你承諾，就像這枚戒指，圍繞著你的婚戒指*一樣，我的愛會永遠圍繞著你的心。」他輕聲複誦著法官所說的誓詞，隨著話語的落下將那枚戒指推到最底。

 

Chris翻過自己的手，讓自己的手變成在下面的那一個。「Zach，」他將戒指抵上男人的無名指，一字一句地複誦著法官所念出的誓詞，然後將戒指推進男人骨節分明的指，「以這枚戒指，我對你承諾，就像這枚戒指，圍繞著你的婚戒指一樣，我的愛會永遠圍繞著你的心。」

 

戒指被推到最底，Zach再次笑起來，反手牽住他的手。他們一起抬頭看向法官，沒有放開彼此的手。

 

「以美國憲法以及加州政府所賦予我的權利，我現在宣佈你們正式成為伴侶。」年老的長者調皮地眨了眨眼，「我總是覺得接下來這部分是最棒的，你們現在可以分享作為已婚伴侶的第一個吻。」

 

Chris感覺到自己的臉刷地紅起來，但是Zach看起來毫不介意。他噙著笑，握住Chris的手微微施力，把男人帶入自己的懷中。

 

大掌充滿佔有慾地環上他的腰，下一刻，他落入一個輕柔的吻中。

 

他聽見賓客的鼓掌聲，孩子們興奮的尖叫聲，但一切都比不上此刻擁著他的這個男人。

 

管他的，他想著，露出一個大大的笑容，和自己的丈夫分享自己唇邊的笑容。

 

※

 

隨著晚餐邁入尾聲，天色已經漸漸暗了下來，Chris坐在主位，偏過頭看向坐在自己左手邊的Zach，一邊吃著晚餐的羊排。

 

Zach拿起桌上的湯匙，在香檳杯上輕輕敲了敲。清脆的聲響迴盪在偌大的花園，引起了賓客們的注意。

 

在所有人都安靜下來後，Zach朗聲開口：「就像你們所知道的，Chris是我的專屬模特兒，」他轉向來賓，「很多人在看到照片後問我Chris的眼睛究竟是不是經過特殊處理的，說一個人不可能有這麼漂亮的藍眼睛，就算是經過打燈也不行。」他停頓了一下，「我曾經不間斷地凝視那雙美麗的眼睛好幾個小時，」他微笑起來，「所以我可以很肯定地說，不是的，他就是有這麼一雙漂亮的眼睛。」

 

他望向坐在他身邊的人，眸中滿是深情：「第一次見到Chris的時候，當我望進那雙眼睛，我只能想得到三個詞：蔚藍色，孟買藍寶石，游泳池深處。」他笑起來，「那天我回到工作室，出了一整個蔚藍色的系列，那時候我還不曉得我會愛上他。」因為賓客的笑聲，Zach停頓了一下，直到騷動平息，才又繼續下去，「現在，那三個詞變成了一個。」

 

Zach看著Chris，兩人的凝視膠著在空氣中。然後，他開了口：「那就是，吾愛。我愛你，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，你就是我的摯愛。」

 

Chris咬唇，吞下口中的食物，感覺到熱淚湧出眼眶。完了，他想著，他最終還是哭出來了，Katie會念他弄花了自己的妝的。他看著Zach，突然間覺得會怎麼樣都不要緊了，只要有Zach，什麼都不要緊。

 

「別哭，寶貝。」Zach的手撫上他的臉頰，拇指抹去他滑落的淚水，眸中滿是寵溺，「我說這些不是要讓你哭的。」

 

無奈的語氣讓Chris忍不住笑出來，他現在看起來肯定很怪，但是他才不在乎，他是這場婚禮的新郎，他可以做任何他想要做的事，包括在晚餐上又哭又笑，嘴中還含著一堆羊肉。

 

「我只是太感動了。」他伸手握住男人覆在自己臉上的手，微笑。

 

「我知道。」Zach笑道，將他們握著的手放到大腿上，「你有什麼想告訴我們的客人嗎？」

 

Chris用空著的那隻手抹掉臉頰上剩下的淚水，轉向賓客。

 

「我從來沒有想過會跟Zach相愛，」他說，「你們知道，他的世界跟我差得太多了。」

 

那句話有些出乎Zach的意料。他的手微微收緊，Chris可以感覺到對方的擔憂，他回握對方，回了對方一個安撫的笑容。

 

「但那沒有這麼難，在Zach的幫忙下，我對他的世界適應良好。」唇角的弧度變大，他咧開嘴，「你們知道我面對媒體的訣竅是什麼嗎？當遇到我不會回答的問題的時候，我只要看向Zach，他就會把問題接過去。」

 

那句話讓所有人爆笑出聲，Chris再次看向Zach，「所以不要擔心，也許融入你的世界確實有些難，但在你的幫忙下，我做得很好。」他向前傾，在男人的唇上印下一個吻，低語：「我愛你，Zach，謝謝你的愛讓我努力成為更好的人。」

 

他總是能在公眾場合讓這位能言善道的人愣在自己的位置上，什麼話都說不出口，只有眸中流轉的波光說明瞭他的情感。

 

不待Zach回答，悠揚的音樂再次在花園中響起，雙手各拿著一瓶香檳的服務生們陸續進場，高舉的香檳迸發著燦爛的火花，將夜間的花園襯托得璀璨美麗。

 

「婚禮總是少不了跳舞的，我想我新婚丈夫的義大利血統也會這麼同意的，」Chris站起來，做了一個邀舞的手勢，「要跳舞嗎，親愛的？」

 

Zach大笑起來，握住Chris的手，讓他將自己拉起，「當然。」

 

 

 

*婚禮誓詞原文：I, ____, take you, ____, to be my lawfully wedded(husband/wife), to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.  
*婚戒指，ring finger，中文其實應該叫無名指，但是在這裡我覺得叫婚戒指比較襯前後文的意思。


	2. Chapter 2

—匹茲堡—

 

Zach走進廚房，看見在流理台前忙碌的母親。他笑著走上前，親暱地摟了摟母親，「需要幫忙嗎？」

 

「冰箱有我做好的檸檬汁，」Margret將手中的蘿蔔轉到還沒削皮的那一面，頭也不抬地說：「幫我拿出去給Chris。」

 

「那我呢？」Zach放開母親，依著對方的指示從冰箱中拿出裝了新鮮檸檬汁的鴨嘴壺，開玩笑地道：「妳對Chris這麼好，我要吃醋的。」

 

「別幼稚了，Zachary。」Margret把蘿蔔放到切菜板上，開始切丁。「你當然也可以喝，只不過，他肯定會把自己那杯分給你。」

 

「我真的是妳的親生兒子嗎？」Zach放下鴨嘴壺，從一旁的壁櫥中拿出兩個杯子，「我夠大了，妳知道妳可以告訴我實話。」

 

「好吧，」Margret放下手中的菜刀，抬起頭笑著看向站在自己身邊的兒子，「你的確是我領養回來的，Chris才是我的親生兒子。」

 

「我就知道。」Zach誇張地哀嚎，剛說完就忍不住笑出來。母子倆在廚房笑得樂不可支，Zach好不容易緩住笑聲，感激地看著眼前的母親。「謝謝妳，為了所有的一切。」

 

眼前的女人為他做了這麼多，若沒有她，他不可能擁有今天美好的一切。

 

「他是個好孩子，你很幸運能擁有他。」Margret再次微笑起來，她的眼睛因為那個笑容而彎成一道好看的弧度。

 

「我知道。」Zach輕聲道，抬起頭看向窗外的人。Chris在院子裡的木製躺椅上打著瞌睡，他的肚子上放了一本攤開的書，嘴角則勾著Zach最眷戀的笑容。午後的陽光照在他的髮上，讓那頭金棕色的頭髮看起來像是光燦的金髮。媒體將這樣的Chris形容成來自天使之城的天使，因為只有天使才會擁有如此蔚藍的瞳眸以及燦爛的金髮，但Zach卻一點也不贊同。

 

天使是太過完美的概念，Chris不需要這麼完美。相較起宣傳照上被特意營造出來的形象，他更愛Chris平常的模樣。說話時喜歡舔唇，緊張時就猛喝水，而他笑起來的時候，那雙眼睛彷彿蘊含了整片星空的光芒。好吧，也許僅僅是Chris Pine這個人對他來說就代表了完美，那些媒體說的也不全然是錯的。

 

他在杯子中注入檸檬汁，澄澈的液體逐漸注滿杯子，就像Chris圓滿了他的生活。「我先把這拿去給Chris，然後就回來幫妳準備晚餐。」

 

Margret將切好的蘿蔔撥到一旁，拿起洋蔥將它切成與蘿蔔相同的大小。嗆鼻的洋蔥讓她的眼中漫起薄霧，她低下頭，不讓小兒子看見自己眼中欣慰的淚水，「不必了，去陪Chris吧，別讓我打擾了你們的兩人世界。」

 

※

 

Zach鬆鬆地抓著杯口，把杯底壓在Chris被太陽曬得有些紅通通的臉頰上。Chris皺了皺眉，睜開自己的眼睛。「嘿，」他眨眨眼，露出一個笑容，「我睡了很久嗎？」

 

「不知道，我才剛剛到家。」Zach聳聳肩，把手上的杯子放到桌上，在椅子的邊緣坐了下來。這張椅子是他高中的時候木工課的期末報告，看著Chris坐在自己親手做出來的椅子裡讓他有股莫名的滿足感。

 

Chris撐起自己的身體，給Zach騰出更多位置。「你做的？」他看了眼桌上的玻璃杯，挑眉。

 

Zach傾身給了Chris一個深吻，貼著Chris的唇回答他的問題。「媽做的。」

 

他們的唇瓣隨著說話的動作而摩擦，Chris捧住Zach的臉頰，深深地吻上去。「天啊，你嚐起來真好。」他放開Zach，輕嘆，「我快要愛上這種生活了，就算我們整個假期都待在這我也不會抱怨。」

 

「你會後悔的。」Zach大笑著將Chris從椅子上拉起來，讓對方坐起來，「匹茲堡沒什麼好玩的，待久了你會無聊的。」

 

「我才不會覺得無聊，」Chris把腿上的書放到桌子上，拿起其中一個杯子，「聽你用匹茲堡腔說話太有趣了。」

 

「儘管這樣，你還是應該去市中心走走，我以前就很常去。」Zach換成匹茲堡腔，回到匹茲堡後他只有在跟Chris說話時才用原本的腔調，「我會去The O買些薯條，然後坐下來看匹茲堡鋼鐵隊比賽。*」

 

沒料到Zach會突然這樣說，Chris嗆了一下，很辛苦才吞下口中的飲料。「噢，Zach，」他笑著抗議，「別在我喝東西的時候逗我笑。」

 

「你不喜歡薯條嗎？」Zach一臉無辜，「那麼去Chop Shop買些三明治怎麼樣？再喝些Iron City啤酒？*」

 

「都可以。」Chris已經笑到眼淚都快掉出來了，他的手撐在Zach的胳膊上，笑得上氣不接下氣，「你想怎麼樣都可以，就是別再用那個腔調說話了，我肚子疼……」

 

「我喜歡你的笑聲。」Zach換回正常的腔調，柔聲說。

 

Chris抬起頭，望進Zach的眼中，眸中滿是笑意，「我知道。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—芝加哥—

 

「我們其實可以再多待幾天的。」Chris走出機場，對推著行李的Zach說：「你為什麼不肯再多待幾天？」

 

「這是我們的蜜月。」Zach無奈地看著Chris，沒辦法決定自己的新婚丈夫與母親相處融洽到不願意去度蜜月究竟是好事還是壞事。「我們以後還是可以回去拜訪媽，但是蜜月只有一次。」

 

「我們沒有特定的行程，」Chris從推車上拿起自己的行李袋，「晚幾天也沒關係。」

 

「我們才剛結婚，」Zach從包包中拿出洋基隊的帽子，把它戴到Chris的腦袋上，遮住對方因為搭飛機而有些淩亂的頭髮，「我只是想要跟你多些時間相處。」

 

「好吧。」Chris把帽子拉高一些，露出自己被擋住的視線，妥協地說。畢竟他們現在已經在芝加哥了，繼續討論這件事實在沒什麼意義。「先去飯店還是先去吃飯？」

 

「先去飯店。」Zach把推車推進停放處，一手提起自己的行李，對著Chris伸出空著的右手，「來吧。」

 

※

 

做完check-in，Chris在稍微整理一下自己後便催著Zach下樓。匹茲堡到芝加哥雖然只有一個多小時的飛行時間，但這麼一折騰後早就過了晚飯時間，他實在是餓得不行了，連房間外優美的湖景都沒有心情欣賞。

 

他們所居住的飯店就在密西根湖旁邊，一出飯店便是個占地不小的公園。Chris在公園裡的攤車買了幾條熱狗，跟Zach在一旁的椅子上分著吃起來。自從婚禮後，這還是他跟Zach第一次單獨吃飯，太過簡單的一餐讓他覺得很有趣。

 

「我不知道其他人的蜜月是什麼樣子，但是我挺喜歡這種感覺的。」

 

「什麼感覺？」Zach把剩餘的番茄醬擠在熱狗上，小心翼翼地避免弄髒自己。

 

「好像我們已經結婚好幾年了的感覺。」Chris吃掉手中的最後一口熱狗，又喝了一大口可樂，才終於有心情欣賞起眼前的風景。

 

跟匹茲堡比起來，東臨密西根湖的芝加哥意外地涼爽。Chris看著眼前的景象，有些驚訝。不像他熟悉的太平洋，眼前一望無際的水域幾乎像是靜止的一樣。城市的倒影映在水面，伴隨著偶爾迎面拂來的微風微微波動，在傍晚的陽光下折射著粼粼波光。

 

「這看起來跟海一樣。」他瞠目結舌地說。加州不是沒有湖，但是跟眼前遼闊的景象比起來那些根本不算什麼，只有汪洋能與之比擬。放眼望去，湖水的那一端除了海平面什麼也看不到。若要說它是湖，不如說是海更為貼切。

 

「在匹茲堡我們稱這裡為第三海岸線（third coast）。」因為Chris的話，Zach跟著抬起頭，瞇眼看向眼前的風景。因為地緣的關係，他第一次見到如此遼闊的水域是伊利湖，但雖然如此，海對他而言卻是完全不同的概念。

 

「你第一次見到海的時候在想什麼？」Chris好奇地問。他從小在海邊長大，很難理解內陸長大的Zach第一次見到海的心情。

 

「這麽說好了，」Zach偏過頭，望進他所深愛的那片蔚藍，「當你真正見到海，你再也沒有辦法離開它。」

 

Chris有些害羞，明明他們討論的話題是海，但Zach卻給他一種在討論他們的錯覺。他轉開視線，觀察起周圍。公園裡有慢跑步道與腳踏車專用車道，有些人在遛狗，有些人則在慢跑，悠閒得讓人很難相信自己就在芝加哥的市中心。

 

他拿起自己的相機開始隨意拍起來，水面上城市的倒影、步道上慢跑的人、隨著天色漸暗而亮起的路燈、推著娃娃車的母親。城市的縮影被他捕捉在小小的鏡頭裡，自從替Zach擔任起模特兒，他逐漸喜歡上這種能夠被永恆捕捉下來的瞬間。他買了第一台單反，父親Robert給了他不少年輕時用過的相機鏡頭，作為專業攝影師的Joe則教了他不少訣竅。他摸索著成為鏡頭後的那個人，那幫助他理解如何在鏡頭前能夠看起來更自然。

 

但當然，他的鏡頭中捕捉的最多的永遠是Zach。Zach是他生命中最重要的風景，他聽人說鏡頭能夠讓一個人最真實的感情被捕捉下來，而他鏡頭中的Zach讓他從不懷疑這個說法。

 

移動的鏡頭對上正將手中的包裝揉成一團的Zach，Chris放下相機。「吃飽了嗎？」

 

Zach點點頭，把垃圾扔進一旁的垃圾桶。「走吧，我們去走走。」

 

Chris跟著站起來，牽住Zach的手。他們沿著湖邊的慢跑步道散步，開始有一搭沒一搭地聊天。他們還沒在一起前已經會這麼做，差別只在於那時Noah跟Skunk也在。有一次他在Zach家待得晚了，他們甚至還在附近的小區散了一會步才各自回家。Chris本身是不太介意淩晨遛狗，但是Noah看起來很介意。Zach後來告訴他Noah回家後鬧了好幾天脾氣，後來還是Chris帶去的肉骨頭安撫了牠。

 

現在他們結婚了，想到當時打著朋友的旗幟在三更半夜遛狗，只為了能多聊上一會就覺得格外好笑。

 

「在想什麼這麼開心？」Zach笑著問，褐色的眼眸像是融化了的焦糖，滿是濃鬱得化不開的情感。

 

「你記不記得有一次你硬拖著Noah出門，後來牠鬧了好幾天脾氣，」Chris戲謔地看著自己的丈夫，「那次肯定至少淩晨兩點了。」

 

「牠啃了我的手好幾天才消氣。」Zach苦笑，「後來我再也不敢吵Noah睡覺。」

 

「牠肯定覺得我們兩個是瘋子。」Chris咧嘴，「誰會在淩晨兩點遛狗呢？」

 

「兩個沒注意到自己墜入愛河的傻瓜就會。」Zach笑著搖搖頭，收攏自己的五指，更緊地握住Chris的手。對方手上的婚戒抵著他的手指，讓他滿是滿足。「現在不需要了，畢竟我們早就住在一起了。」

 

「那時候我可沒想過會和你結婚。」

 

「我很高興我們結婚了。」Zach帶著Chris偏離步道，朝公園中的停車場走去。「我有份禮物要送給你，雖然應該要明天在給你看的，但我想要早點給你這份驚喜。」他示意Chris看向某個方向，勾起笑容，「新婚快樂，親愛的。」

 

停車場中三三兩兩地停著幾台車，但Chris仍是很快就領悟過來對方究竟要給自己看什麼。「Zach，那不可能是…...」他驚訝地看著此刻停在停車場的車子，那是一台家庭式的露營旅行車，白色的烤漆讓它在夕陽下看起來閃閃發光。

 

Zach笑起來，從口袋中拿出一串鑰匙，「JJ很慷慨地把它借給我們。」他眨眨眼，露出調皮地笑容，「你不進去看看嗎？」

 

「天啊，Zach，我當然想。」Chris興奮地拉著Zach上前，像個因為校外教學而太過興奮的孩子。路上雖然很常見到這種車子，但他從來沒有真正進去過。

 

Zach將車門打開，做了一個邀請的手勢，戲謔地說：「請，我的小公主。」

 

「胡亂說些什麼。」Chris好氣又好笑地看了Zach一眼，走進車裡。車子裡的空間比他想像得要大得多，一進門是吃飯用的桌子，半環形的沙發中間擺著一張桌子，而右手邊則是煮食用的廚房，功能齊全，除了最基本的水槽與火爐，甚至還有著烤箱與微波爐。

 

Chris脫掉鞋子，避免自己弄髒地上鋪著的白色地毯，迫不及待地走了進去。Zach在他身後將車門關上，含笑看著Chris像個好奇的孩子查看廚房旁邊的浴室以及最內側的臥房。

 

「喜歡嗎？」他從身後擁住對方，將下巴抵在對方的肩膀上，與Chris一同站在臥室的門口看著房內的大床。

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？」Chris不可思議地說，「我當然喜歡，這太出乎意料了。」

 

Zach笑著在對方的頰上印上一個吻，「我只是覺得既然要公路旅遊，那麼開旅行車會方便得多。」

 

「這就像是…..」Chris搜索著用詞，「…...童年願望成真了一樣。」

 

「Well，你就是我的美夢成真。」Zach吻住對方，「所以讓你也美夢成真很公平。」

 

Chris熱情地回應對方，再次覺得自己無比幸運，能夠得到這男人的愛。「等等，」他費力地推開自己迷人的丈夫，努力找回一絲理智，而不是就這樣爬到自己的丈夫身上，「我們沒有開這種車的駕照。」

 

他英俊的新婚丈夫大笑起來，因為剛才那個太過熱情的吻而有些衣著淩亂，看起來該死的性感，「親愛的，這種車不需要特別的駕照，我們的駕照就可以了。」

 

Chris錯愕地眨了眨眼，「但是……」他結結巴巴地說，努力讓自己腦袋運轉，「但是這種車這麼大，我們有辦法開嗎？」

 

「如果你擔心的話，我已經試開過了，我可以開。」

 

「你可以教我。」Chris提議，他一向很喜歡車，才不會放過開這種車的機會，「讓你一路開回洛杉磯太殘忍了。」他露出一抹笑容，「而且這不就是婚姻的真諦嗎，好的壞的都一同承擔？」

 

Zach再次上前，將他擁入懷中，貼在他的耳邊，語調沙啞，「我沒辦法再同意更多。」

 

 

 

*摘自2011年Side by Side by Susan Blackwell。


	3. Chapter 3

—芝加哥—

 

「既然你已經租了旅行車，我們為什麼還要睡飯店？」Chris走進房間，奇怪地問，仍然念念不忘停車場中的旅行車。

 

Zach再次慶幸自己做了這個決定，雖然安排這些費了不少時間，但是Chris的笑容讓他覺得一切都是值得的。他一邊把磁卡放進門邊的凹槽，讓房內的空調開始運轉，一邊回答Chris的問題，「這裡的景觀比停車場好啊。」

 

他們的飯店就在密西根湖旁邊，天亮的時候可以欣賞湖景。旅行車是方便他們在沙漠中找不到旅館時休息用的，像芝加哥這樣的大城市，旁邊還臨著五大湖之一的自然景觀，住在能夠更好地欣賞自然風光的飯店當是明智之選。

 

「你贏了。」Chris笑出來，「我承認我完全忘了這件事。」他轉過身，突然吻住Zach。那個吻跟他們結婚以後的每一個吻都不一樣，更多的是赤裸的慾望。Zach立刻感受到下腹的慾望迅速升起。結婚前他們忙於準備婚禮，婚後又花了大量的時間與家人在一起，根本沒有時間可以好好享受兩人世界。

 

他回吻著Chris，手忙腳亂地脫掉自己的衣服。他們一路從客廳糾纏到臥室，身上的衣物散落一地，蜿蜒出慾望的痕跡。「轉過去。」他把Chris壓進床中，沙啞地命令。他身下已經完全赤裸的人轉過身，喘著氣趴在床上。

 

他的背因為喘息而上下起伏，Zach伏下身，在那光裸的背脊上落下一連串的吻。他的手在Chris身上遊移，著迷地感受著掌下的肌膚。「噢。」他在自己的吻落到接近對方的腰部時挫敗低吼，強迫自己坐起來，「等等，我去拿潤滑劑。」

 

「嗯。」Chris意義不明地咕噥一聲，轉過身側躺在床上。他撐著自己的腦袋，在Zach在行李中翻找著潤滑劑時看著他，一邊平復自己的呼吸。

 

「找到了。」Zach晃了晃手中的潤滑液和保險套，重新爬回床上。Chris捧住他的臉，深深地吻住他。Zach中斷那個吻，鼻尖貼著Chris的，「我們應該要慢慢來。」

 

Chris笑起來，唇瓣刷過Zach的嘴唇。他挺了挺下身，慾望摩擦過Zach，「我感覺到的不是這麼回事。」

 

「我們很久沒有這麼做了，你會受傷的。」Zach強迫自己把注意力從下身拉回，而不是立刻把對方壓進床中，「而且這是我們結婚以後的第一次，我不想要做的這麼倉促。」

 

「都聽你的。」Chris躺回床上，對著Zach展開自己的身體。他的姿態是全然的信任，Zach一直認為肢體語言能夠最好地展現一個人內心的想法，若不是有著完全的信任，Chris不會這麼自在地對著他展現全部的自己。

 

他扭開潤滑液的蓋子，把它擠在手上捂熱。他再次吻上Chris，兩個人的胸膛貼在一起，手則探進Chris的身體中。

 

不出意料地，這個舉動讓Chris不太舒服。每次間隔過久，Chris總是要再次適應他。他小心翼翼地替身下的人擴張，Chris皺著眉呻吟起來，下身的緊緻幾乎要夾斷他的手指。

 

他不斷加深他們的吻，轉移Chris的注意力。那很有效，Chris逐漸放鬆身體，讓他能夠探進更多的手指。他的指在對方的體內遊走，有著潤滑液的幫助，那不是太難。濕軟的腸壁在他的指間下輕輕顫抖，徹底地對他毫無保留。

 

Chris握住他們的慾望，緩慢地上下套弄起來。他們的慾望彼此摩擦，快感讓Zach有一瞬間差點忘了自己在做什麼。他把指探得更深，對Chris的淘氣做出消極的抗議。Chris溢出呻吟，放開自己的手，在枕頭邊找到保險套。

 

他撕開保險套的包裝，把它套到Zach身上。精瘦的腰部前後聳動，讓Zach的慾望不斷摩擦到他的小腹，而Zach的手指則像是被主動吞吐般在他的體內進出。「進來。」他沙啞地說，聲音滿是情慾，「我已經等太久了。」

 

Zach收回自己的手，在手上抹上更多的潤滑液，然後把它抹上自己的慾望。Chris再次趴在床上，因為下身緊繃的慾望，他的臀部微微翹起，在床與身體之間留了一些空間。Zach將自己擠進對方腿間，慢慢地將自己推入對方體內。

 

距離上一次這樣做愛已經太久，儘管Zach已經做足了準備工作，進入時仍然讓Chris痛得嘶了一聲。 

 

「很痛嗎？」Zach停下動作，擔憂地問。 

 

「沒事。」Chris伸展著自己的身體，讓自己能夠更輕易地容納對方，「別停。」 

 

Zach伏下身，再次在對方的背上落下濕滑的吻，試圖讓對方放鬆下來。在完全將自己推入對方的身體後，他停了下來，讓對方適應自己的存在。他不敢移動，就怕弄疼了自己的珍寶。

 

「Chris，寶貝……」Zach啄了啄對方的臉頰，輕嘆。 他從未覺得如此滿足，因為身下這人終於完完全全地屬於他。他們在深愛的家人與朋友面前宣誓，將未來託付到對方手中，成為真正的生命共同體，承諾一起走過直到死亡來臨前的時光。 

 

「是的，Zach？」Chris應道，眸中滿是迷濛的情慾。他動了一下身體，牽動了兩人相連的部位，再次溢出誘人的呻吟，而那就是Zach要的全部反應。 

 

他試探性地聳動了一下，在確定對方完全適應了自己後加快了速度。伴隨著他的動作，Chris吐出細碎的呻吟。他的身體隨著Zach的動作晃動，而Zach的心中滿滿的、滿滿的，都是對這個人的愛。他將Chris翻過來，想要看清楚對方的每個反應。他是這麼喜愛這個人，飽滿的情感連他自己都感到訝異，從不知道自己竟有這麼多的愛能夠給一個人。Chris的腿環上他的腰，張開手臂要求擁抱。這樣的姿勢讓Zach進得更深，Chris的每一個細微的表情都無比明顯。他的每一絲呻吟則不再被鬆軟的棉被吞噬，而是更清楚地流瀉出來。

 

所以，當他感覺到Chris因為自己的動作而小小地瑟縮了一下時，他立刻停了下來。「我們別做了。」他當機立斷地說，「再下去你會受傷的。」

 

Chris的眉輕蹙著，「那沒什麼，隔了這麼久，會痛是正常的。」

 

「我不會容許自己把你弄受傷，」Zach堅持，一邊退出對方的身體，「我發過誓的。」

 

「你這個笨蛋，」Chris坐起來，摟住Zach的肩頭吻住他，「我沒有你想像的這麼脆弱。」

 

Zach伸手環住對方光裸的肩頭，他當然知道Chris不是易碎的花瓶，但那跟他疼寵對方的心情並不衝突。「我沒有這麼說，我只是覺得小心一點總是好的。」

 

「但是你想要。」Chris握住Zach的勃起，開始緩慢地上下套弄起來，「我也是。」

 

快感在下身緩慢累積，Zach壓抑著呻吟的衝動，「我不介意用手。」

 

「但是我介意。」Chris鬆開手，「你疼我，跟我想要疼你的心情是一樣的。」他伸手拍了拍Zach，「躺好。」

 

雖然不知道Chris想要做什麼，Zach仍是乖乖地躺了下來。Chris跨開腿，懸在他的身上。他吻了吻Zach，低低地笑起來。他掰開自己的臀瓣，對準Zach的勃起，緩緩地坐下去。慾望被緩緩納入，緊緻的腸道包圍著他，讓Zach舒服地幾乎要呻吟出聲。

 

Chris坐在他的身上，包裹住他的慾望，露出一個笑容。「我在上面就不會這麼疼了。」他上下動了一下，生澀地模擬著Zach平時的動作。這一次，Zach沒忍住，勾起笑容的唇洩出呻吟。

 

Chris開始動起來，但這畢竟不是所熟悉的體位，很快地他就耗盡了體力。他伸展自己的腿，讓自己全部的重量都在男人的身上，「沒力氣了。」他皺了皺鼻子。

 

「這裡，」Zach張開手，對著Chris說道，「讓我抱著你。」

 

Chris聽話地伏下身，讓自己趴在男人的胸膛上。他的下巴抵著男人的肩窩，而Zach愛死了此刻這個體位，因為這讓他能夠清楚地聽到Chris的每一個輕喘，每一絲呻吟。

 

他擁住Chris，再次聳動起來。這個動作有些難——因為Chris就在他的身上，而他身下的床實在沒有給他留太多的空間——但他還是很快就抓到了訣竅。

 

Chris的呻吟逐漸變得大聲，他握住自己的慾望，開始迅速套弄，身體則接受著男人所給予的一切。他的身體變得緊繃，Zach知道那是對方高潮的前兆。他加快自己的動作，空出一隻手覆在Chris的手上，幫助他快速地套弄自己。

 

Chris低喘一聲，射在自己的手上。Zach的手上和小腹也沾到了一些，但見鬼的他才不在乎這些。他環抱住Chris，顫抖著跟著攀上高潮。

 

※

 

Zach看著趴伏在床上沉睡的人兒，他甜蜜的新婚丈夫正枕在枕頭上，睡得很熟。

 

他光裸的背脊在棉被下微微露出了些，在晨光的照耀下，那些金色的軟毛反射著柔和的光暈。

 

他靠上前，棉被中的手輕輕地摟住對方同樣赤裸的腰部，湊上前去在那睡顏上印了一個吻。

 

臉上的搔癢感讓Chris不舒服地皺了皺鼻子，睜開自己的眼。那是一雙蔚藍得宛如泳池深處的眼，Zach覺得自己一輩子也不會看膩。在如此近的距離下，他可以清楚地看見對方眸中濃烈的愛意。

 

Chris露出一個更燦爛的笑容。「早。」他說，聲音因為剛剛清醒而有些沙啞。

 

「早。」Zach往前倚，在戀人的唇上印下輕柔的吻。

 

「你起來很久了？」

 

「一下子而已。」Zach微笑，大掌在Chris光裸的背上摩娑。

 

「不要這樣看著我。」那太過專注的眼神讓Chris有些害羞，他把自己縮進了被子中，只剩一雙眼睛露在外面。

 

Zach在對方的額上印上另外一個吻：「我可以就這樣看著你那雙美麗的藍眼睛好幾個小時。」

 

那句話讓Chris笑起來，他在棉被裡翻了個身，翻上Zach的胸膛。他趴在Zach的胸膛上，下巴抵著Zach，露出一抹燦爛的笑容：「新婚快樂，親愛的。」

 

Zach擁住對方。「新婚快樂。」他的手向下滑至Chris的臀部，曖昧地來回摩娑，「再來一次？」他提議。

 

Chris笑得更大聲，拍掉Zach的手，從Zach的身上翻下去，「不要，」他調皮地眨眨眼，眸中滿是明媚，「今天可是我們蜜月的第一天，我才不要整天待在床上。」

 

「我們可以快一點，不會耽擱太久的。」Zach提議。

 

Chris爬下床，隔著大床朝Zach扔了個枕頭，「洗澡了，大魔王。」他笑著說，赤裸的身體讓Zach覺得自己深下的慾望有些不受控制。

 

Zach大笑，也跟著爬下床，在Chris走進浴室前擁住對方，「那你是什麼，被我擄來的公主嗎？」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Zach，不然今天晚上我要在上面。」

 

「你昨天就在上面。」Zach同意，故意聽不懂Chris的意思，「我想我跟你一樣喜歡這個新姿勢。」

 

「我剛剛說什麼來著？」Chris好氣又好笑地捶了一下Zach，「閉嘴。」

 

※

 

從花灑傾洩而出的熱水蒸騰了浴室，朦朦朧朧的霧氣瀰漫了整個淋浴間。

 

些許的肥皂水順著水珠滑落，Chris閉起眼，避免泡沫滑入眼中。他往後退了幾步，一直到花灑下，想把頭上的泡沫沖掉。水柱下，他撞進一個胸膛。Zach順勢摟住Chris的腰，輕笑：

「小心點，親愛的。」他說，大掌不安分地在Chris的腰上呵起癢來。Chris咯咯笑起來，轉過身往Zach的懷中縮去。他埋在Zach的頸窩，悶悶地笑聲迴盪在氤氳繚繞的澡間。Zach心一暖，收緊了自己的懷抱，「我愛你。」他低聲說道。

 

Chris抬起頭，清澈的眸光對上Zach。他仍在笑著，臉上是Zach永遠也不會看膩的笑容，「我也是。」他笑著說，「我愛你。」

 

在他懷中的人身上濕淋淋的，甚至還有些許殘留的泡沫沒有沖乾淨。毛茸茸的腦袋被水珠淋得濕透，讓他看起來有些狼狽。但這個Chris卻是Zach心目中最美麗的模樣，這麼居家，這麼真實。

 

他喜歡這樣的Chris，事實上，Chris的每一面他都喜歡。成功的教授，炙手可熱的模特兒，以及當只有他們在一起的時候，這個毫不防備的人，這麼多個Chris，全部加起來，才是他深深愛上的那個人。

 

Zach低首，給了Chris一個深吻。Chris回吻住他，毫不保留。他們的愛是對等的，他有多麼愛Chris，Chris就有多麼愛他。

 

而他無比感謝所有讓他們相遇的一切。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris站在門邊，看著Zach在手機中記錄下需要購買的東西。旅行車裡的東西大致上算是齊全，但是仍然需要購買一些消耗品。紙巾、飲用水、食物，都是需要趁著在城市旅遊時就備下的東西。六十六號公路作為美國的母親公路(mother road)，其中有很大一段都是沙漠，幾百英里內都沒有人煙，誰也不能保證肚子餓時能剛好找到商店，更別提是餐廳了。

 

「我們今天要去哪裡玩？」看著Zach把手機塞進口袋，Chris習慣性地握住對方的手，跟著對方一起走出車子。他喜歡能夠無時無刻牽著Zach的感覺，他們的慣用手不同邊，讓他們幾乎任何時候都能夠牽著手，而不幹擾到對方做事。剛訂婚的那一陣子，Zach因為發表會的關係經常需要在書房待到很晚，有獨立辦公桌的他總喜歡拉著椅子湊到Zach旁邊，一手牽著Zach的手一邊準備上課的教材。他想Zach也喜歡，因為男人總是會悄悄地勾起溫柔的笑容，收攏與自己交扣的指。

 

「就在市中心走走？」Zach提議。芝加哥大多數的著名景點都在市中心裡，搭個幾站公車便可以到達。市中心白天不好找車位，Chris雖然喜歡開車，但也不排斥偶爾坐公車徹底融入當地生活。

 

「都可以。」Chris笑著讓對方決定，早就習慣讓Zach做大部分的決定。Karl抱怨過他們在一起時像是共用了大腦一樣，他不是和Zach異口同聲說出一樣的句子，就是完全把交談扔給Zach。

 

Chris本身是不會承認的，但是不可否認，在面對媒體時Zach確實可以更好地應對。那被鎂光燈壟罩的世界是Zach的舞臺，而他樂於在裡面當對方的陪襯，就像Zach陪他出席部門的晚會時做的那樣。

 

部門晚會上的話題若非是主修英文的人是很難融入的，Zach本身詞彙量不低，雖然不至於聽不懂主修英文的人特別喜歡用的生僻字，但仍偶會跟不上他們的話題。雖然這男人就像變色龍那樣在每個場合都適應良好，Chris卻樂於在情況允許的時候帶著Zach偷溜。他喜歡跟Zach在夜晚安靜的校園散步，甚至想過自己若是依照正常的年紀進入大學，他也許也會像他其他的所有同學一樣，談一場純粹的校園戀愛，就像現在那樣牽著男友在校園裡散步。

 

當然，不是說他在抱怨什麼。他有了所有想要的一切，而牽著的人是自己的丈夫絕對比是男友要好上百倍。他更緊地握住對方，在Zach投來一個狐疑的眼神時露出無辜的笑容，看向前方的道路。


	4. Chapter 4

—芝加哥—

 

Zach側過頭，在看見Chris的眼淚後將自己的手覆上對方的手背。Chris反手握住他的手，專注地盯著舞台上獨白的男主角。

 

若不是他們現在在漆黑的戲院裡，Zach真想把這樣的Chris拍下來。舞台上的故事已經接近尾聲，深愛著自己家人的男主角提著行李，對著空蕩蕩的家道別。

 

那大時代下的壓抑毫無疑問地引出了Chris易感的那一面，他專注地盯著眼前上演的故事，完全沒有注意到滑落臉頰的淚水。舞台上最後一絲光明隨著男主角請求自己的姐姐吹滅的蠟燭而完全熄滅，整個戲院陷入徹底的黑暗。

 

如雷的掌聲隨著重新亮起的燈光在戲院響起，與戲劇本身的壓抑完全相反的輕快音樂充滿了整個戲院，演員們與工作人員依序到舞台前端謝幕。Chris擦了擦自己臉上的眼淚，轉過頭對Zach露出一個不太好意思的笑容。

 

他們跟著人潮走出戲院，夜裡的市中心與白天的繁忙差異甚大，除了從戲院中走出來的人潮以外沒有什麼人。他們搭上公車，從戲院區回到飯店所在的區域。

 

Zach通常比較習慣緊湊的行程——時尚界一向如此——但Chris總有這種魔力能夠讓他緩下步調。像是今晚的百老匯，Chris在街上看見印著公演時間的旗幟，心血來潮地買了門票。Chris安排的行程沒有特定的規劃，更多是為了享受只有彼此的時光。

 

「嗯……這裡有橄欖油跟凱撒醬……」Chris的聲音讓他回過神，只見對方盯著眼前的貨架，轉過頭問道：「你要哪一種？」

 

「橄欖油。」Zach把手中的西洋菜放進籃子裡，走到Chris身邊。Chris的鼻尖在超市明亮的燈光下，顯得仍有些泛紅。

 

「我們還需要牛奶跟蛋。」Chris從貨架上拿了一罐橄欖油放到Zach手上的籃子裡，一手拿著Zach的手機，看著上面的備忘錄。「還有鬆餅粉。」

 

「這裡有現成的鬆餅糊。」Zach從冰櫃裡拿了一罐牛奶，眼角瞥到放在一旁的鬆餅糊。

 

Chris湊過來，「這是鬆餅糊？」他把那罐鬆餅糊從Zach手中拿走，在手中翻看，「它長得跟牛奶一模一樣。」

 

「事實上，它的確是鬆餅糊沒有錯。」Zach示意Chris把手中的東西放進籃子裡，「你以前都怎麼做鬆餅的？」

 

「呃……買現成的加熱？」

 

「現在我知道Karl第一次來家裡吃飯的時候跟我說的話是什麼意思了。」Zach悶笑。

 

「Karl跟你說了什麼？」Chris好奇地問。

 

「沒什麼。」Zach走到自助收銀台前開始結帳。「只是告訴我要好好照顧你而已。」

 

「他就是把我當小孩，」Chris笑著搖搖頭，「好像我很需要人照顧似的。」

 

「我相信你自己可以處理得很好，但是照顧你讓我很有成就感。」Zach從口袋掏出皮夾付帳。Chris的能力出眾是眾所皆知的事情，但是他身邊的人總是會不自覺地想要照顧他，不是因為對他能力的不信任，而是Chris身上就是有種會讓人自願替他作好所有事的特質。

 

「我也是，」Chris笑瞇了眼，「我也喜歡照顧你。」

 

※

 

Zach把要換洗的衣服塞進行李袋，走到窗邊摟住Chris。

 

「還在想剛剛的戲？」他把下巴抵在對方的肩上，跟對方一起看向窗外的湖水。夜裡的湖水不如想像中的濃黑，城市的燈光倒映在水面上，像是璀璨的星空。現代的大都市因為光害，早就無法在看見如此燦爛的景象，但每個地方都有自己獨特的美。

 

「不。」Chris搖搖頭，偏過頭吻上Zach。他露出一個笑容，小小的虎牙讓他看起來比實際年紀要年輕得多。「只是覺得我們很幸運，能夠擁有彼此。」

 

Zach低笑，把對方困在玻璃與自己之間。專屬於他的蔚藍滿是明媚，比窗外什麼樣的景色都還要美麗。

 

「我們的確是。」

 

※

 

—斯普林菲爾德—

 

「二戰時期美國憲兵以美國常識來辨別滲透美軍的德軍，有一次，一名憲兵問將軍Omar Nelson Btadley伊洲首府是哪裡時，將軍回答斯普林菲爾德，被該名憲兵關了起來。很明顯地，儘管是在美國人的心中，芝加哥才是伊洲首府。但事實上，芝加哥只是伊洲人口最多的城市，而非是伊洲首府……*」Chris翻看著手上的旅遊書，在唸到這段軼事時停了下來，「……等等，伊洲首府不是芝加哥嗎？」

 

正在開車的Zach朝他拋去一個無奈地眼神，「是只有你還是所有西岸來的都這麼想？」

 

「在今天之前，我從來沒有聽過叫做斯普林菲爾德的地方。」Chris放下手中的旅遊書，看向窗外。在經過三個小時一望無際地玉米田後，他們終於看見城市的影子。「我們快到了嗎？我好餓。」

 

Zach瞄了眼衛星導航，「快了。」他打上右轉燈，將車子駛下高速公路。

 

斯普林菲爾德跟芝加哥比起來，就像是個安靜的小鎮。「林肯總統在1837年至1861年之間在這裡從事律師執業。」Chris在Zach停車時繼續剛剛唸到一半的簡介，「至少我還認得那上面的人是林肯。」他指了指窗外，市中心的街上處處可見的市徽上印著林肯總統的肖像。

 

「那是因為五塊錢上面印著他。」Zach拉起手煞。

 

「仍然，我認識他。」Chris抓起自己的錢包跟手機，「那麼，無所不知先生，告訴我十塊錢上面的人是誰。」

 

Zach沉默下來，Chris得意地咧嘴露出一個大大的笑容，「逮到你了吧。」

 

他們沉默地走了一小段路，一邊在網路上搜尋附近好吃的餐廳。

 

「你也不知道十塊錢上面的人是誰對不對？」Zach突然反應過來，「不然你會在我回答不出來的時候就告訴我那是誰。」

 

「閉嘴，共用腦。」Chris悶笑。

 

※

 

—聖路易斯—

 

「Zach，快過來！」Chris興奮地叫著自己在廚房裡的丈夫。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach從櫥櫃中拿出一罐礦泉水，走回副駕駛座坐下。

 

「那個。」Chris用下巴點了點前方，整個人幾乎貼在方向盤上，瞇起眼看著眼前的地標，「大拱門(Gateway Arch)。」

 

他們現在正在橫跨密西西比河的橋上，大拱門在下午的陽光下閃閃發光。

 

「Chris，我們現在在側邊。」Zach扭開礦泉水的瓶蓋，哭笑不得地把水遞給他，「這個角度根本看不出來是拱門啊。」

 

「Zach，這是『那個』拱門。」Chris坐回平常開車的姿勢，從Zach手中接過水瓶喝了一口，然後把瓶子遞還給Zach，「書上怎麼說來著？」他瞇起眼想了一下，「通往西部的大門。」

 

「Chris，你是西岸人。」Zach實事求是地說。

 

「所以這更讓人興奮啊，沒有西進運動，就沒有現在的洛杉磯。」Chris朝Zach拋去一眼，「多麼令人振奮，這是美國的歷史。」

 

「唔，如果你想的話，我相信那上頭會有觀景台。」Zach瞇起眼，看著眼前灰色的建築物，「我們可以去看看。」

 

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」Chris不可思議地看向自己的丈夫，「我當然想去看看。」他用下巴指了指衛星導航，「幫我把終點改成大拱門。」

 

Zach好氣又好笑地看著他，在椅子上往前移動一些，好讓自己能碰到固定在車窗上的衛星導航。在他的操作下，螢幕上很快跳出重新計算的圖示，規劃出一條新的路線。「我們快到了。」他盯著螢幕右下角的預估時間，「大概在十五分鐘。」

 

Chris吹了個口哨，「太棒了。」他歡呼，那興奮的模樣讓Zach忍不住笑起來，覺得自己大概永遠也看不夠對方的笑容。

 

他們很快就到了大拱門，還因為找停車位而花了一些時間，最後不得不停得遠一些，然後走過去。Chris表現得像是參加校外教學的孩子，興奮地拉著他走在公園裡。Zach不得不加快自己的腳步，好讓自己能跟得上對方。

 

「這太棒了。」Chris攀在瞭望台上，透過小小的窗口向外看去。他維持著那個姿勢，轉過頭看向Zach，對他朝了招手，「快過來看看，你肯定會喜歡。」

 

他會不會喜歡窗外的風景，他不知道，但是他很確定他喜歡擺出這個動作的Chris。因為Chris此刻的姿勢，他線條好看的臀部被強調出來，Zach吞了口唾液，開始後悔自己把Chris以前那些不合身的牛仔褲全給扔了，這樣的Chris太難讓人抗拒了。

 

設計這個暸望台的設計師究竟是什麼心態？看著眼前秀色可餐的Chris，Zach忍不住想著，腦子裡全是Chris用這樣的姿勢趴在床上的畫面。

 

「Zach？」Zach回過神，看見Chris奇怪地看著自己。他看著他，揚起了眉，「一切都還好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」他點點頭，連忙走到Chris身邊。他們靠得很近，手臂幾乎要貼在一起。Zach瞇眼朝窗外看去。

 

「你看。」Chris伸手指了指窗外，暸望台很高，至少就Zach所能看到的，他們是附近最高的建築了。他可以看見市中心密密麻麻的高樓，遠一些變得稀疏的房子，和更遠些的樹林。他看向右邊，看見蜿蜒的河道在蔚藍的天空下折射著更濃厚的色彩。「你喜歡嗎？」

 

Chris的聲音很近，Zach可以感覺到對方說話的時候吐在自己臉上的氣息。他轉過頭，對上對方帶笑的眸子。Chris笑著看著他，而Zach忽然覺得自己剛剛看到的一切都不算什麼。

 

眼前對他笑著的眼睛才是最純粹的蔚藍色，Chris眨了眨眼，淺色的眼睫在陽光下像是撒著金色的光芒。Zach露出一個笑容，吻住對方。

 

Chris有些愣住了，但是他還是很快地反應過來，回應他的吻。Zach戀戀不捨地分開他們的吻，啞聲道：「嗯，我很喜歡。」

 

他當然喜歡。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

聽見對方開門的聲音，Chris露出一個微笑，放下手中的書。「過來這裡。」他拍了拍自己身邊的位置，笑道。

 

頂著濕漉漉頭髮的Zach乖乖地爬到床上，Chris從一旁拿起自己剛剛擦頭的毛巾，給對方擦頭。Zach溫順地任由他為所欲為，那乖巧的模樣看起來有些像Noah洗完澡後的樣子，讓他忍不住擴大嘴角的笑容。

 

「一塊錢換你的想法。」Zach說，打開自己盤起的腿，示意他坐到自己的懷裡。

 

Chris坐到對方的懷中，感覺到Zach的腿環著自己。大概是因為剛洗完澡，他的體溫有些高。Chris拿開毛巾，在Zach的唇上啄了一下。「我想Noah和Skunk了。」

 

「我們的蜜月才剛開始，你就已經開始想牠們了，」Zach的眉毛揚起來，「我應該要吃醋嗎？」

 

那讓Chris忍不住大笑起來，Noah和Skunk也經常會這樣爭著他的注意力。「噢，Zach，你知道你不用的。」

 

好看的濃眉揚得更高，「為什麼我覺得我不會喜歡你現在想的事情？」

 

「我沒想什麼特別的，我保證。」Chris忍著笑，撐高自己的身體，把毛巾放到一旁。他才剛放下毛巾，Zach就把他拉了回去。

 

「我不相信你。」Zach銳利地看著他。Chris曾經聽John抱怨過當Zach做出這個表情時，總會有幾個小助理被嚇得手腳都不知道怎麼擺，但對方的表情雖然凶狠，那雙蜜糖色的眼睛卻洩漏了對方真正的心緒，他懷疑那些小助理大概沒注意到對方做這個表情時有多麼性感。

 

「你沒有選擇。」他笑吟吟地回道，吻住對方。Zach的口中全是牙膏的味道，薄荷的味道有些涼，但是那霸道地糾纏上來的舌卻不是。

 

他感覺到環著自己的手臂收緊，熱燙的體溫熨燙著他的。Chris揪住對方的衣角，愛死了對方剛洗完澡後，身上只有肥皂的好聞味道。同樣的肥皂用在Zach身上，總會有著更好的效果。他回應著對方的吻，被那股好聞的味道包裹。

 

Zach將他壓進床中，那雙蜜糖色的眼睛變得深幽，像是融化了的焦糖，滿是甜蜜。

 

「等等。」他推開對方，因為那個吻而有些氣息不足，「早餐……」

 

「早餐可以等。」Zach再次吻住他，聲音變得沙啞。那是另外一個Chris難以抵抗的特色，Zach早晨的聲音總是性感得讓他光聽就能硬起來。

 

他放棄抵抗，任由自己的丈夫將自己壓進床中。男人吻著他，嚐起來這麼對，環繞著他的懷抱更是契合的像是為他量身訂做的那般。

 

他露出一個笑容，把對方更加拉向自己。

 

管他的，早餐當然可以等。

 

 

 

*兩人欣賞的百老匯故事摘自ZQ參演的百老匯《玻璃動物園》，ZQ扮演的角色是男主角Tom。

*ZQ在戲院裡想拍下來的畫面請參考 ([圖片來源](http://www.etonline.com/awards/oscars/161696_chris_pine_addresses_crying_at_the_oscars/))

  
*關於斯普林菲爾德的軼事來源自Wikipedia。

*Springfield的市徽: ([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seal_of_Springfield,_Illinois))

*五元美金: ([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_dollar))

  
*十元美金上的人是Alexander Hamiltom，是美國憲法起草人之一與第一任財政部長，背景圖案則是美國財政部。([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_dollar))

*Gateway Arch在夕陽下的樣子 ([圖片來源](http://www.history.com/topics/us-states/missouri/pictures/missouri/old-courthouse-gateway-arch-st-louis-missouri-usa-2))

*Gateway Arch的觀景台，請自行想像是派派在那裡=w= 設計師這樣設計觀景台到底圖的什麼笑cry ([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gateway_Arch))


	5. Chapter 5

—塔爾薩—

 

Zach輕輕加重踩著油門的力道，讓車子維持穩定的速度爬上因為地勢而升起的公路。

 

時間已經很晚了，整條公路靜悄悄地，只有偶爾的幾台車呼嘯而過。根據導航，他們大概在一個多小時前已經過了堪薩斯州跟奧克拉荷馬州的州際線，到了塔爾達的郊區。

 

「我想到那首Fly Me to the Moon (帶我飛向月球) 。」坐在副駕駛座的Chris突然說。

 

「什麼？」Zach分心看了Chris一眼。

 

「那首老歌啊。」Chris說，指著前方。車子已經快要爬到坡頂，向上呈現45度角的公路在不遠處急遽下降。夜色中，沒有空氣汙染的月明亮地掛在高空，看起來就像是他們要開向星空似的。Chris開始輕輕地哼起歌來，熟悉的曲調讓Zach很快想起那首膾炙人口的歌曲。

 

Fly me to the moon  
帶我飛向月球  
And let me play among the stars.  
並讓我在群星間嬉戲  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
讓我看看木星與火星上的春天  
In other words, hold my hand  
換句話說，牽著我的手  
In other words, baby, kiss me.  
換句話說，親愛的，請吻我

 

他笑著結束那個段落，聲音中滿是笑意，「我愛你，Zach。」

 

Zach勾起嘴角，腳輕輕地踩在煞車板上，讓車子慢慢地越過那個陡降坡，「我也是，Chris，但是我在開車，所以沒辦法親你。」

 

Chris大笑，「我不介意你晚點再吻我。」他往他的方向靠近了些，握住Zach的右手，「我們快到了嗎？」

 

「大概在二十分鐘，雖然現在我什麼都看不到。」Zach瞇眼看了一下前面，不是太確定地說。

 

「很好，因為我快睡著了。」Chris打了一個哈欠。

 

「你要先去睡嗎？」Zach舉起他們交握的手，在Chris的手背上印下一個吻。

 

「不了。」Chris收回他的手，「營地不遠了，我還沒有累到連二十分鐘都撐不下去的地步。」他站起來，伸了一個懶腰，「我去弄點吃的，你會餓嗎？也許我可以弄個罐頭什麼的，我記得櫃子裡有蔬菜湯的罐頭。」

 

「聽起來不錯。」Zach看了眼衛星導航，確定他們仍在正確的路上。

 

「吐司呢？」Chris繼續問。

 

「不用了，我沒有很餓。」

 

「好吧。」Chris說，後面傳來鍋子的碰撞聲。

 

在車上食物的味道變得濃郁時，Zach總算看到專門停旅行車的營地。營地裡大部分的車子都關著燈，只有兩三台車子透著隱約的光。Zach停好車，跟管理員做了登記，等他重新回到車上時，Chris正好將熱好的湯倒進碗裡。

 

「我買了玉米熱狗。」Zach把手中的紙袋放到餐桌上，「管理處也賣一些食物，我想你大概會想吃。」

 

Chris歡呼一聲，從紙袋中拿出一支玉米熱狗。「你太貼心了。」

 

Zach露出一個微笑，在Chris的對面坐下，開始喝起自己的那一份湯。

 

※

 

第二天早上，Zach是被小孩的尖叫聲吵醒的。

 

同樣被吵醒的Chris咕噥了一聲，轉過身將腦袋埋進他懷裡，擋住逐漸變亮的陽光。「現在幾點了？」他含糊地問。

 

Zach伸手找到放在一旁的手機，「還有五分鐘七點半。」

 

「老天，為什麼他們可以一大早就這麼有活力？」Chris呻吟，順手扯過枕頭擋住那些尖叫聲。

 

「你需要早餐。」Zach低頭看著對方亂糟糟的頭頂。

 

「還有咖啡。」Chris的聲音因為埋在他懷中而聽起來有些悶悶的。

 

Zach露出一個微笑，拍了拍Chris的背，「放開我，我去給你弄咖啡。」

 

「等等。」Chris把自己的腦袋埋得更深。「再一下。」

 

Zach挑眉，但是沒有移動，而是躺回床上把Chris攬回懷裡。不一會，Chris就再次睡著了。他吻了吻Chris的頭頂，把自己的枕頭塞進Chris懷裡，然後坐了起來。Chris咕噥一聲，把自己埋進那顆枕頭，露出一個心滿意足的微笑。

 

那賴床的模樣很可愛，Chris的血糖問題讓他早上總是很難真正清醒，但是Zach卻很喜歡對方還沒清醒時迷糊的樣子。

 

他爬下床，最後看了Chris一眼，然後走進浴室。

 

※

 

當Zach正在烤早餐的可頌時，Chris一邊打著哈欠，一邊頂著濕漉漉的腦袋從浴室走出來。

 

「早。」他隨手把毛巾掛在脖子上，走到廚房裡。

 

「早。」Zach微笑，「我煮了咖啡。」

 

「老天，我愛你。」Chris喃喃道，拿起咖啡壺把桌上的兩個馬克杯倒滿，然後從咖啡機上拿下加熱好的奶泡杯。

 

烤箱發出叮的一聲，吸引了Zach的注意。他將烤好的可頌放進盤子裡，轉過身時看見Chris已經坐在餐桌旁，用手撐著自己的下巴，正盯著自己看。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach把盤子放到桌上，在Chris的對面坐下。

 

「我只是覺得，要是狗仔拍到你煮飯的樣子，大概又會迷倒一票人吧？」Chris慢吞吞地說。

 

「那太糟糕了，因為我已經結婚了。」Zach晃了晃自己左手無名指上的戒指，「抱歉啦，老兄。」

 

Chris大笑起來，往後靠在椅背上。「不錯的論點。」

 

「那是事實。」Zach簡單地說，把放著可頌的盤子推到Chris面前，然後將放在中間的那杯咖啡拉到自己面前。上面用奶泡拉出的葉子讓他挑起眉，抬頭看向Chris。

 

Chris正捧著自己的那杯咖啡，看起來仍然有些呆滯。他知道對方還沒睡醒，在吃完早餐以前，Chris都會一直維持這個樣子。這有些迷糊的Chris是他每天早上堅持爬起來做早餐的動力之一，畢竟對方迷糊的模樣太過可愛，他實在不是很願意和其他人分享。

 

「你究竟是怎麼有辦法做到在沒睡醒的情況下做出拉花的？」Zach喝著自己的豆奶拿鐵，有些哭笑不得。

 

Chris看著他，眨了眨眼，然後才聽進去他的問題。「我沒有拉花啊。」他困惑地看著他，在Zach將那片剩下一半的葉子展現給他看時放下自己的咖啡，「老天，習慣動作。」

 

「我知道。」如果不是他們中間隔著一張桌子，他大概會忍不住上去給Chris一個吻。Chris和他說過大學時代在麵包店打工的事，那間麵包店也賣咖啡，讓他第一次喝到Chris沖的咖啡時嚇了一大跳，畢竟Chris看起來可不像是可以隨手拉出拉花的人。

 

「我每次煮咖啡以前都會告訴自己不要拉花，然後等到咖啡煮好後我總是不記得。」Chris頭痛地說，因為平常在家都直接喝黑咖啡而遲遲改不過來這個習慣。

 

「這是個很好的習慣。」Zach勾起嘴角。

 

「一點都不好。」Chris翻了一個小小的白眼，「我還是研究生那一陣子，有一個和我同一個指導教授的女生，在我有一次順手在替她倒的咖啡上拉花以後以為我對她有意思。」

 

Zach狐疑地看著對方，覺得自己大概和對方想到同一件事。葉子可不是Chris唯一會的圖案，他有時候也會順手拉出—

 

「寶貝，你是不是在上面畫了一個愛心？」他慢吞吞地問。

 

Chris沉重地點頭，「店長確定我們每個人都會至少五種圖案。」

 

「老天。」Zach放下自己的咖啡杯，再也抑制不住自己的笑聲。「這不能怪她，你知道的，對吧？」

 

「所以是災難。」Chris嘀咕，拿起自己的可頌，「我們不能討論一些別的嗎？某些跟愛心沒有關係的東西。」

 

Zach費了好一陣功夫才止住自己的笑聲，「好吧，不提愛心。」他說，抑止自己上揚的嘴角，避免惹怒自己容易害羞的丈夫。

 

見他開始老實地吃起自己的那份早餐，Chris拿起報紙，開始認真地看起來，而Zach則打開電腦，開始檢查自己的信箱。一時間，餐桌上只剩下敲打鍵盤與報紙翻頁的聲音。那讓Zach有種他們在家裡的錯覺，大部分的早上他們都是安靜的做著自己的事，偶爾說個一兩句話，晚餐才是聊天的時間。

 

撇開Chris早上因為血糖問題不喜歡說話，他很喜歡那種默契。他的工作讓他經常需要說很多話，但在很多時候他卻總是不需要說什麼，Chris就會明白。

 

就像今天，他在烤麵包時Chris雖然也在廚房，卻不會妨礙到他。家裡有一個哥哥，Zach知道大部分的時候另外一個人在廚房會多礙手礙腳，但Chris不是。他打開烤箱，Chris會給他夾子，Chris拿起咖啡壺，他會剛好把杯子遞給他。

 

他們這麼有默契，彷彿已經相處了一輩子了似的。

 

好吧，事實上，他們的確有一輩子可以相處。Zach的視線落在自己手上的戒指，告誡自己不要對已婚這個身分太過樂不可支，那和John給他塑造的形象不符合。他強迫自己回完最後一封郵件，闔起電腦時剛好看見Chris目不轉睛地盯著報紙上的填字遊戲，伸出的手摸索著從盤子裡拿起自己的可頌咬了一口。

 

那捨不得轉開視線的模樣很可愛，讓Zach露出一個微笑。「Chris。」

 

「什麼？」Chris抬起頭，做了一個推眼鏡的動作。

 

那迷糊的動作讓Zach忍不住笑出聲，「寶貝，你現在沒戴眼鏡。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，「噢，」他慢半拍地反應過來，放下自己的手，「我永遠也沒辦法習慣這些隱形眼鏡。」他不太好意思地說。

 

這一次，Zach真的忍不住了。他站起來，讓自己的上半身越過桌子，給了Chris一個吻。

 

管他的，他現在正在度蜜月，他當然可以對自己新婚的身分樂不可支。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—阿馬里洛—

 

「Zach，拜託？」Chris讓自己擺出最可憐兮兮的樣子。

 

坐在他對面的Zach眉頭擰得死緊。「我不覺得這會是一個好主意。」

 

「但是我們都在這裡了。」Chris放下菜單，「就這麼一次？」

 

「我們不可能吃得完。」Zach看了一眼坐在柱子旁邊的那一桌人，他們的桌上擺了滿滿的食物，但只有一個男人真正在吃東西，其他的人全在給那男人加油。而雖然中間隔了好幾張桌子，但Chris仍然能看到男人正在吃的牛排大概比他的頭還要大。

 

Chris咬唇。他當然知道不可能吃得完。事實上，店家號稱的七十二盎司的牛排挑戰*大概連他們兩個人合起來都吃不完。但是這真的太難得了，洛杉磯可沒有這種瘋狂的食物挑戰。他戀戀不捨地看了眼那個男人從他們進來就已經在吃，卻始終看起來沒有減少的牛排最後一眼。「好吧。」他妥協，不得不承認Zach是對的。他重新打開自己的菜單，把自己埋進菜單裡。

 

幾秒鐘後，Zach抽走他的菜單，臉色非常糟糕。「就這麼一次。」他說。Chris眨眨眼，看著Zach把那份菜單蓋起來。「而且在你把剩下來的食物解決前，我們都不能再去買新的消夜。」他下但書。

 

這下Chris總算反應過來了，他咧開嘴，「好。」

 

「我絕對會後悔。」Zach嘀咕，伸手叫來服務生。

 

※

 

「在我們回到洛杉磯以前，我都不想在看到牛排了。」Zach呻吟，「不，事實上，我連牛這個字都不想看到。」

 

Chris拼命忍著笑。雖然他自己也撐得難受，但是Zach很少會讓自己吃得這麼撐。「不可否認的是，那還是挺好吃的。」

 

「如果那塊牛排是普通大小，而且旁邊沒有一群人圍在旁邊圍觀的話會更好。」Zach頭痛地說，「你覺得我應該要給John打通電話嗎？讓他準備公關危機什麼的。」

 

Chris停下腳步，「這不會演變成公關危機的，對吧？」他吞了口唾液，不知道為什麼剛剛旁邊一堆人在拍手叫好跟錄影時沒有想到這件事。

 

「大概不會。」Zach揉了揉自己脹得發疼的肚子，「但是大概會上娛樂版。」

 

「噢，老天。」這下換Chris呻吟了。「John會氣死的。」

 

「John習慣了。」Zach說，Chris一看就知道對方並不是太擔心這件事，讓他也跟著放鬆下來。

 

「別總是欺負他，我挺喜歡他的。」他好氣又好笑地道。

 

Zach揚起眉。「我不知道你們已經變得這麼要好了。」

 

「唔，John很有趣啊。」Chris想了一下，「而且他以前住的地方跟我小時候住的地方很近，大學又跟我一樣都去了柏克萊。」他拍了一下掌，「對了，你知道我們的小學只隔了幾條街嗎？命運真的好奇妙，我們甚至有好幾家喜歡的餐廳一樣，但是我從來沒—」

 

Zach的手攬上他的腰，Chris轉過頭，對上自己丈夫不太好看的臉色。「怎麼了？」他嚇了一跳，「肚子疼嗎？」

 

「不要再提John了。」Zach黑著臉說，手摟得更緊了一些，「你已經和我結婚了。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，總算反應過來。「你在吃John的醋？」他不敢置信地問，在對方默認的同時大笑出聲，「老天，Zach，你最不需要做的就是忌妒John。」

 

Zach的表情看起來仍有些彆扭，Chris笑著吻住自己的丈夫，安撫地摩娑著Zach的手臂。「我喜歡John，但是我愛你啊。」他啄了啄Zach，伸出左手握住Zach的左手。「而且我們結婚了，不是嗎？」他們手上的婚戒碰撞在一起，Chris再次給Zach一個吻，而這次Zach雖仍然有些僵硬，但是仍是張開唇容許他的探索。Chris最後啄了啄自己的丈夫。「現在，我們可以出發去凱迪拉克牧場(Cadillac Ranch)*了嗎？」

 

Zach的表情因為牧場這個字而抽蓄了一下，「沒有牛吧？」他謹慎地問。

 

Chris再次大笑，從口袋裡掏出車子的鑰匙。「沒有牛，只有車子，我保證。」

 

 

 

*Fly Me to the Moon的場景請參考挪威的Atlantic Road。([圖片來源](http://tireonroad.com/2014/10/09/atlantic-road-norway/))

  
*72 oz challenge是阿馬里洛的餐廳[The Big Texan Steak Ranch](http://bigtexan.com/)的一項著名挑戰。挑戰內容就是字面意義上的七十二盎司的牛排。

  
* Cadillac Ranch位於阿里瑪洛郊區。([圖片來源](http://www.cavendercadillac.com/end-of-summer-road-trips-near-san-antonio-cavender-cadillac))


	6. Chapter 6

—阿爾伯克基—

 

「我看看—」Chris翻找著手上的地圖，瞇起眼試圖確定方位，「我們剛剛經過了大學，這代表我們現在正在市中心，那表示—」

 

Zach哭笑不得地看著自己的丈夫，「Chris，你知道手機有導航功能，對吧？」

 

「我知道，但那就太破壞氣氛了，」Chris頭也不抬地說，兩眼仍專心地看著地圖，「找到了，這裡。」他抬起頭，把地圖往他的方向遞，「看起來最多不會超過三英里，我們很快就會到了。」

 

Zach伸手摟住對方的腰，低頭看向Chris手中的地圖，「Chris，那是三英里的步行距離，我們會走上一整個小時。」

 

「會這麼久嗎？」Chris再次低下頭，語氣變得不確定起來。

 

「至少也會花上四十分鐘。」Zach肯定地說，「快要吃飯時間了，你確定你真的要用走的？」

 

「那算了。」談到晚餐，Chris立刻就改變了心意。「所以我們要怎麼去？」

 

Zach拿出自己的手機，開始使用地圖程式找出最近的路線，「公車，我猜。」

 

因為市中心不好停車，所以他們將車子停在營區裡，然後搭計程車到市區。但現在不同，不到十分鐘的車程不會有司機願意載的。

 

Chris湊到他身邊，看著他熟練地搜尋出最快的公車路線。「早知道最後要搭公車，我剛剛就不用這麼辛苦地找地圖了。」他喃喃抱怨。

 

Zach偏過頭，嘴唇因為對方太過靠近而刷過對方的臉頰。「至少我們知道你的方向感很好。」他悶笑。

 

「閉嘴，Zach。」

 

※

 

Zach最後一次檢查所有的電源和管線都穩穩地接著營地所提供的連接口，重新回到車子裡。房間裡，Chris躺在床上睡得很熟。那不出意料，今晚Chris在舊城區玩得很瘋，Zach甚至都不知道Chris在喝醉酒時也能這麼流利地說西班牙文。

 

想起那個因為太多的酒精而雙頰泛紅，卻仍興奮地用西班牙語和酒保聊天的Chris，他心一暖，爬上床將對方擁入自己的懷中。

 

「你去哪裡了？」Chris縮進他懷中，睡意濃重地問。因為睡眠，他的體溫比平常要高上一些，在他懷中就像是個暖爐似的。而儘管離晚餐已經好一段時間，Chris吐出的氣息仍帶著微微的酒味，像是最上好的美酒，讓Zach感到微醺。

 

「檢查門鎖。」Zach回答，伸出舌舔舐著Chris的嘴唇，在對方習慣性地張開唇容許他的探索時感覺到自己露出一個微笑。

 

「我做了一個夢。」Chris在他分開那個吻後說道，唇瓣摩擦過他的。

 

「什麼夢？」Zach好奇地問，一隻手在對方的背脊上游移。

 

「我夢到我在花園裡除草，我抬起頭的時候，看到你站在廚房裡。」他的聲音再次變得困倦，「我們的房子裝修好了，我喜歡你站在廚房裡對我笑的樣子。」

 

Zach輕笑，將Chris的腦袋壓進自己的胸前，「我很確定那會發生。」

 

「我也是這麼想……」Chris困倦的聲音隱沒，輕微卻規律的鼻息再次傳來，Zach低頭，發現Chris再次睡著了。

 

「晚安，親愛的。」他在對方的髮上印下一個吻，調整了一個更舒服的姿勢，跟著閉上自己的眼。

 

他們共同購買的房子仍在裝修，因為結婚前他們都太過忙碌，所以一直到不久前才終於找到他們都喜歡的房子。它暫時還不能搬進去，但是那不是問題，因為房子總是會裝修好，而更重要的是他和Chris已經屬於彼此。

 

他抱著自己的丈夫，滑進香甜的夢境。夢裡，Chris在後院除草，陽光照在他身上驚人的美麗。他從烤箱中拿出新鮮烤好的蘋果派，在視線與對方對上時嘴角不自覺地揚起。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—巴林杰隕石坑—

 

「你覺得—」Chris撐著瞭望台的欄杆，低頭看向底下被隕石所砸出的大坑，「—如果我們晚生個幾百年，我們有可能在星艦裡看流星雨嗎？」

 

「像Star Wars那樣？」站在他身邊的Zach問。

 

Chris想了一下，「或是Star Trek？我也不曉得，總之是某個可以進行星際旅行的時代吧。」

 

「唔，如果可以星際旅行的話，不需要特別等流星雨吧？」Zach不太確定地道。「我很確定星艦在航行的時候速度會快到讓經過的星星看起來就像是流星一樣。」他的聲音添了一絲戲謔，「怎麼，想去外太空旅行？」

 

「星際旅行聽起來很棒啊。」Chris偏過頭看向對方，「別告訴我你沒想過當太空人或是絕地武士。」

 

「好吧，你逮到我了。」Zach的眼底添進笑意，「你知道我一向喜歡Star Wars。」

 

「我也想過。」Chris回想著自己小時候有過的志願，「我小時候想過當很多東西，基本上是看過一部電影我的志願就會換一次，但你知道，Star Wars是系列電影，所以我會中間想當消防員或特工，然後新的電影出了以後記起來之前想當絕地武士。」

 

Zach大笑起來，「我打賭你知道你當不成絕地武士時很難過。」

 

「簡直碎了我的心。」Chris試著做出嚴肅的臉，但那太難了，他忍不住笑出來，「但我有過太多志願了，所以我家沒人當一回事。」

 

「你總是可以當太空人的。」

 

「我猜我可以，但後來我發現在故事裡你可以是所有人，所以我選擇了文學。」

 

「像是什麼樣的故事？」Zach好奇地問，那模樣就像是個等著聽床邊故事的男孩。

 

Chris瞇眼思考了一下。「我想想，像是我是星艦的艦長，而你是我的大副。」

 

「像是Star Trek？」Zach失笑，「那誰是醫生，Karl嗎？他抱怨的模樣是跟醫生挺像的。」

 

「別鬧了。」Chris好氣又好笑地瞪了對方一眼， 想了另外一個可能，「或著你是個火箭專家，卻不研究火箭，而跑去華爾街工作。」

 

「我為什麼會這麼做？」Zach問，然後露出恍然大悟的神情，「一定是為了你，你是華爾街的金融分析師，我被你迷上了，決定跟你在同一個地方工作。」

 

「你學得很快嘛。」Chris舔舔唇，想了另外一個可能性，「或著我是名特工—」

 

「而我是名鐘錶匠，你在受傷後躲進了我的鐘錶店。」Zach接下對方的話。

 

「為什麼我們不能都是特工一起出任務？」Chris大笑，「你可以當我的搭檔。」

 

Zach的手攬上他的腰，「又或著，」他貼近他，眸色變得深幽，「我們是演員，我們扮演各種角色，但不管我們用什麼身分相遇，我們總是愛上彼此。」

 

Chris嚥了口唾液。Zach總是用各種形容詞形容他的眼睛，但Chris此刻卻覺得自己才是會溺斃在對方眼中的人。Zach飽含笑意的眸滿是溫柔，在午後太過刺眼的陽光下像是融化了的巧克力。

 

像是水之於巧克力* (Como agua para chocolate)。

 

他突然想到在阿爾伯克基的舊城區時，說著西班牙語的女酒保告訴他的話。那天他因為舊城區特有的風情而捨不得回營區休息，所以不小心喝多了。女性的酒保在Zach回訊息時這樣告訴他，說在墨西哥，人們不使用牛奶攪拌巧克力，取而代之的是熱水。

 

「我從來沒見過有人可以在喝醉酒的情況下比賽拼字遊戲的，」女性酒保用西班牙文這樣問他，「你們不會是用這當前戲吧？」

 

他那時無比慶幸對方用的是西班牙文，而Zach正在回手機的訊息，沒有認真在聽他們說話。

 

「當然不是。」他回答，用的是西班牙語，當然，他可不想要Zach知道他都在跟對方聊些什麼。

 

「這在墨西哥很正常。」女酒保把重新裝滿的酒杯推到他面前，「就像水跟巧克力一樣，你看，我還在墨西哥的時候，我們不用牛奶拌巧克力，而是用燒開的水。你們就像水跟巧克力，我看得出來你們之間的吸引力。」她眨了眨長長的睫毛，「那指的是性吸引力，當然。」

 

那時候他大概是喝多了，因為他記得自己沒有反駁對方，而是拿過那個酒杯，一口仰盡裡頭的液體，「他是我的丈夫，我們剛剛結婚。」

 

「原來如此。」對方露出恍然大悟的表情，拿出兩個新的杯子做了巧克力白蘭地*，然後在上面各放了一顆櫻桃，「這是請你們的，就當作是你的新婚禮物。」

 

Zach回完訊息，剛好看見對方將兩杯全新的調酒推到自己面前。「你喝太多了，寶貝。」他用手背碰了碰他的臉頰，擔心地道。他的手在他的臉頰上有些冷，冰冰涼涼的很舒服，讓他忍不住蹭了兩下。

 

女酒保看了一眼Zach，又將視線轉回他，露出心照不宣笑容。「這是巧克力口味的。」

 

Zach一頭霧水地看著他們，他把其中一杯酒遞給Zach，拿起屬於自己的那一杯，在嚐到巧克力的香味時靠在Zach身上像個傻瓜一樣笑個不停。

 

「你是對的。」他看著對方宛如濃郁的巧克力般甜蜜的眼，同意，「不管是用什麼身分，我都會愛上你。」

 

 

 

* Como agua para chocolate，英文譯為Like water for chocolate，墨西哥諺語。  
*巧克力白蘭地，出自[狐狸老闆娘](http://hulilaobanniang.lofter.com/)的雞尾酒系列：[吉姆的巧克力白蘭地](http://hulilaobanniang.lofter.com/post/1d2dc072_749953b)。


	7. Chapter 7

—旗桿市—

 

「我喜歡這樣。」

 

Zach停下摺衣服的動作，抬起頭看向站在他對面的Chris，「你喜歡摺衣服？」他懷疑地問。

 

「不是，你這個笨蛋。」Chris把摺好的襯衫放到摺好的那一堆，然後從洗衣籃中拿出一件T恤，「是跟你一起在洗衣店洗衣服，這感覺很有趣。」

 

Zach勾起嘴角，繼續折起衣服，「就像是回到大學，對吧？」

 

「算是？」Chris笑起來，「但我從來沒有在洗衣店待上兩個小時，就為了等衣服洗好過就是了，宿舍的洗衣房在地下室，那裡太熱了，我沒見過有誰全程待在那裡。」

 

「所有的洗衣房都在地下室，那裡最適合接管線，」Zach實事求是地道，「就跟鍋爐室一樣。」

 

「好吧，好吧，無所不知先生。」Chris笑罵，朝他扔了一件內褲。

 

Zach接住那條內褲，面不改色地摺起來。「我只是說說。」

 

「總之，我確實挺想舊金山的，我們應該找個機會去，我保證你會愛上夏塔街上的美食。」Chris像是完全陷入了回憶裡，「學校裡有食堂跟餐廳，但夏塔街—」他發出了一聲滿足的嘆息，「—那是天堂。」

 

「我以為你最愛的是日落大道上那家墨西哥玉米餅。」Zach挑眉。Chris特別喜歡那家墨西哥玉米餅，每次出差完回洛杉磯的第一站一定是那裡。

 

「噢，別提醒我，我餓了。」Chris呻吟，「我們回家前一定要先去吃一次，那才有回家的感覺。」

 

「都聽你的。」Zach把摺好的內褲放到一旁，從洗衣籃中拿出一隻襪子，「另外一隻上哪去了？」他翻找著剩餘的幾件衣服，一邊喃喃道。Chris突然大笑起來，Zach反射性地抬起頭，看著自己突然間笑得樂不可支的丈夫，「怎麼了？」

 

「沒什麼。」Chris的眼睛在洗衣店的日光燈管下彎成一道好看的弧度，蔚藍裡盛滿了戲謔，「就只是，我愛你。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，懷疑自己的樣子大概沒有想像中的蠢。他一隻手抓著洗衣籃的邊緣，另一隻手仍在洗衣籃裡，那樣的畫面怎麼樣想都不會是可以把自己的丈夫迷得神魂顛倒的樣子。「我也是？」他不太確定地道。

 

Chris笑著傾向前，隔著桌子給了他一個吻。

 

※

 

Zach走出浴室，看見Chris趴在床尾再次睡著了。他走上前，在床沿坐下，「Chris，醒醒。」

 

「唔？」Chris勉強睜開沉重的眼，「你洗好啦？」他睡意濃重地問，翻了一個身，把腦袋擱到他的大腿上。雖然已經用毛巾擦過，但剛剛才洗過的頭髮仍有不少水珠殘留，濡濕了他的褲子。

 

「Chris？寶貝？」因為對方沒有進一步的反應，Zach試探性地叫道，很快地意識過來對方又睡著了。他放棄叫醒對方，認命地拿起一旁的吹風機把對方的頭髮吹乾。「躺好再睡。」確定對方不會因為沒有吹頭而感冒後，他拍了拍Chris，把對方晃醒。

 

Chris從床上坐起來，睡眼惺忪地看了他一眼，然後往反方向倒回枕頭裡。Zach好氣又好笑地看著自己難得賴床的丈夫，把自己的頭吹乾。

 

他關掉吹風機，把吹風機收回櫃子裡。他收好吹風機，剛好看見Chris再次動了動，將自己蜷縮在棉被裡。Zach心一暖，跟著爬上床。Chris習慣性地縮進他的懷中， Zach擁住自己的丈夫，深深地吸了一口氣。他的鼻尖滿是對方剛剛洗過澡的乾淨味道，讓他的手情不自禁地滑進對方的T恤裡，指尖在對方的背脊上游走，心醉神迷地感受著指尖下的溫暖觸感。

 

Chris在睡夢中發出沒有意義的咕噥，像是趕惱人的蟲子那般撥開他的手。那可愛的模樣讓Zach暗笑出聲，抽出自己的手，擁著自己的丈夫，一起滑進香甜的夢裡。

 

※

 

Zach習慣性地伸手探向床另外一邊的Chris，微涼的床褥讓他清醒過來。他睜開眼，從床上坐起，因為輕微的震動而很快意識到車子正在移動。

 

他打了一個哈欠，走到副駕駛座坐下。「怎麼沒有叫我？」

 

「你睡得很熟，我想讓你多睡一點也不錯。」Chris趁著看後照鏡的時候瞥了眼Zach，唇角勾著的弧度滿是寵溺，「你可不常賴床。」

 

「你醒來很久了？」Zach奇怪地問，看了眼經過的路牌。他很確定自己睡著前他們仍在旗竿市的營地裡，但現在他們卻快要到大峽谷了。

 

「大概兩個小時吧。」Chris看了眼導航，「微波爐裡有早餐，你先去吃一點吧，我們快到大峽谷了，你不會想要沒吃飽逛大峽谷的。」

 

「你太貼心了，寶貝。」Zach站起來，走進廚房裡。他在微波爐裡找到了Chris所說的早餐，是包了火腿的煎蛋捲，蛋的邊緣有些煎得太焦了，但是大致上看起來還不錯。他拿著自己遲來的早餐，又給自己倒了杯咖啡，才慢悠悠地晃回前座。

 

「你怎麼不在後面吃？」Chris看了他一眼，「前面沒有桌子，這樣很不方便吧？」

 

「我喜歡跟你待在一起。」Zach把杯子放在杯架上，舒舒服服地窩在椅子上吃起自己的早餐。旅行車的椅子是可以旋轉式的，讓他可以毫不費力地看著Chris。

 

「噢。」Chris應了一聲，看似專心地開著車，但他泛紅的耳卻出賣了他。

 

那害羞的模樣很可愛，Zach拿起咖啡喝了一口，在香醇的液體滑下食道時唇角滿是掩飾不住的笑意。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—大峽谷—

 

「Chris，醒醒。」Zach晃了晃Chris，輕聲道。

 

「嗯？」Chris勉強睜開眼，迷迷糊糊地問，「怎麼了？」

 

「快天亮了。」Zach回答。

 

「天都還沒亮，讓我在睡一會。」Chris翻了個身，把自己更加埋入枕頭中，「我們昨天在大峽谷走了一整天，我需要睡眠。」

 

「醒醒。」Zach把Chris拉起來，哭笑不得地看著眼前因為睡眠不足而一臉茫然的人。「就一下子，待會就讓你回去睡。」

 

「到底怎麼了？」Chris揉揉眼，半夢半醒的靠坐在Zach的懷中。

 

「你看。」Zach把眼鏡戴到Chris臉上，指了指窗戶。

 

一開始，Chris不知道Zach究竟要他看什麼，黑漆漆的窗外什麼都沒有。平常睡覺時總會拉上的窗簾被人拉開，甚至連窗戶都被打開。沙漠在夜間時特有的低溫從打開的窗戶流進，讓他感到有些冷。Zach的體溫熨燙著他的，他畏寒地更縮進那個懷抱，眨眼試圖讓自己更清醒一些。

 

然後，他看到了。

 

一開始，變化是細微的。天空逐漸地亮了起來，但是大地仍是一片的黑暗。藉著微弱的光線，他可以勉強看見不遠處的枯樹的陰影。

 

然後，突然間，一切都不一樣了。

 

金色的光線從地平線的那一端迸出，巨大的光球緩緩攀升，光燦得幾乎要晃了眼。Chris瞪大眼，不可思議地看著眼前。

 

「這是—」Chris詫異地看著眼前的這一幕。

 

「喜歡嗎？」Zach嘴角微勾，更加摟緊懷中的人。

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？我當然喜歡！」Chris不可思議地道，近乎敬畏地看著曙光劃破天際。他原本放鬆地靠在Zach懷中的身體因為興奮和新奇而往前傾，金色的光芒折射在他的眼中，「現在我知道原住民為什麼會這麼崇尚太陽了。」

 

Zach唇角的弧度擴大，在Chris轉過頭對著他微笑時在對方的唇際落下一個吻，在破曉中分享那個笑容。

 

這個男人絕對是世界上最浪漫的人，Chris回應著對方的吻，忍不住想著。他還記得他們第一次見面時那個因為太熱的天氣而有些不耐煩的人，誰想得到那個在炎熱的夏季穿著全套西裝，有禮卻冰冷地將人拒於千里之外的男人與現在這溫柔的男人會是同一個？

 

他加深那個吻，感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶。

 

Zach給他的太多，在Zach之前，他從未想過愛可以如此親密，彷彿在這之前，他從未真正愛過。當那個晚上Zach在街燈下擁住他時，他第一次以戀人的身分待在對方懷中，感覺如此對，讓他知道自己找到了那個對的人。

 

「我愛你，Zach。」他忍不住道，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。

 

一隻拇指輕柔地抹去他臉頰上的淚水，他眨眨眼，看見Zach無奈卻寵溺的眼神。「我這麼做不是想讓你哭的。」

 

「我很感激—」他吸了吸鼻子，試圖解釋。在這段感情裡他曾經徬徨，經過了這麼多，才終於走到這裡。

 

「—太陽嗎？」Zach習慣性地接下他的句子，那讓他忍不住笑起來。替對方結束句子是他們的傳統之一，一開始只是因為好玩，他們還是朋友時總是會因為拼字遊戲而忘了時間，但後來他們卻都享受替彼此結束句子，那讓他們感覺格外親密。

 

「不，是你。」他笑著再次吻上自己的丈夫，感謝讓他們相遇的所有一切，「我很感激我遇上了你，我愛你，Zach。」

 

他的丈夫擁著他，破曉的光芒映照在他滿是溫柔的眼中，是無與倫比的美麗。「我也是，Chris，我愛你。」


	8. Chapter 8

—亞利桑那州與加州邊界—

 

「我們出門一段時間了，你會想家嗎？」Zach在他們經過『歡迎來到加州』的牌子時好奇地問。

 

在副駕駛座回簡訊的Chris放下手機，「我想Noah和Skunk，」他皺了皺鼻子，「我們很少離開牠們這麼久，牠們見到我們後會恐怕會鬧上一陣子的脾氣。」

 

Zach輕笑，「你現在聽起來像是個煩惱青春期女兒的爸爸。」

 

「我有時候就是這麼覺得的，」Chris咯咯笑起來，「尤其是當我累得快在沙發上睡著，牠們卻一臉期待地看著門口的時候。」他嘆了口氣，身體陷進椅子，「他們是怎麼說的？甜蜜的負擔？我就是捨不得牠們失望的模樣，你知道，尾巴垂下來，可憐兮兮地對著你嗚嗚叫的時候。」

 

「我好奇你是不是那種會被小孩吃得死死的爸爸。」Zach好笑地看了眼自己陷在椅子裡的丈夫，「小孩一對你使出狗狗眼就馬上投降的那種。」

 

「哇喔，哇喔，我們蜜月都還沒過完，你已經要跟我討論到養小孩了嗎？」Chris大笑，「沒必要進入曲速吧，Mr. Quinto。」

 

「你在亂說什麼，Pine？」Zach好氣又好笑地道，「我只是假設。」他看了眼經過的牌子，「除此之外，當你和Noah和Skunk玩瘋了的時候，我有時候會有養了三個兒子的錯覺。」

 

「好吧，天殺的，老爸*。」Chris做出那種無可奈何的語氣，重重地嘆氣。

 

那個稱呼讓Zach差點嗆到。「看在老天的份上，我在開車，Pine，別嚇我。」

 

「是你先開始的。」Chris咧開嘴，「但我必須承認，我大概就會是那個樣子，至少Luca對我使出狗狗眼的時候，我總是一點辦法也沒有。」

 

「我大概想像得到。」Zach無奈地說，「你甚至拿Noah和Skunk沒辦法。」

 

「那是演化，我們就應該要拿小孩子沒辦法，滿足他們的每個要求，因為他們就是會可愛又惹人喜歡，那會增加存活下去的機會。」Chris好勝地解釋。

 

Zach挑眉，「你的確知道Noah和Skunk已經成年很久了，對吧？」

 

「牠們不管幾歲都是我的寶貝們。」Chris認真地說。

 

「我突然有種感覺—」Zach喃喃地道，「以後有孩子後我在你心裡的地位大概會是最低的。」

 

Chris大笑出聲。「別擔心，Zachary，就算是這樣，我仍然愛你。」

 

※

 

當Zach問Chris接下來想要去哪裡玩，但對方卻顯得興致缺缺的時候，Zach便知道他們是時候應該回家了。

 

從匹茲堡到洛杉磯是一條很長的路，但Zach很確定這不會是他和Chris共同走過，最長的道路，畢竟他們承諾給彼此的是直到死亡來臨前的所有時光。

 

在經過高速公路出口的時候，他不再問Chris想不想下去看看，而是安靜地開著車。事實上，導航上甚至都沒有設定方向，只是顯示著他們此刻經過的道路，但那不是問題，因為Zach知道他們要去哪裡。

 

他側過眼，看了眼Chris。Chris將右手的手肘靠在車窗上，撐著自己的下巴，安靜地看著窗外的風景，也不知道在想些什麼。

 

「Chris。」

 

Chris轉過頭，朝他投來一個好奇的表情，「嗯？」

 

他的表情帶著一點點的好奇，但那並沒有打破剛才的那一份寧靜。午後的加州陽光很強烈，儘管車子裡開著冷氣，Zach仍能感受到窗外的熱度，那在平時會讓他感到煩躁，但當他看著Chris，他卻感到無比地平靜。

 

「你還記得我們的第一次見面嗎？」

 

Chris輕笑，「當然，我回辦公室，結果在Karl門前看到一個在大熱天穿著全套西裝，脾氣壞透了的服裝設計師。」

 

那天的場景讓Zach也忍不住笑起來，「我希望我給你的第一印象沒有像你說得這麼糟糕。」

 

「我騙你的，」Chris的聲音變得溫柔，「那天我遇上了一個對自己的工作充滿熱情的男人。」他將頭靠在自己壓在車窗上彎起的手臂裡，看著他，「那我呢？你對我的第一印象是什麼？」

 

「我以為你是學生。」Zach誠實地說。

 

Chris的眼因為笑意而彎起，「我那時候二十五了。」

 

「你的打扮讓你看起來連二十歲都沒有。」Zach勾起嘴角，「Karl告訴我你是教授的時候可真是出乎我的意料，我以為你最多就是個助教。」

 

「第一印象經常證明是錯誤的。」Chris故作高深地說。

 

「至少有一部份是對的。」Zach說，故意不說完完整的句子。

 

「哪一部份？」果然，Chris立刻好奇地問。

 

「我遇上了一個有著一雙好看眼睛的男人，而即使現在那個男人已經是我的丈夫，我也依然這麼覺得。」他轉頭，看向那雙美麗的眼睛，「當他們看著我的時候，他們讓我覺得自己會變成一個更好的人。」

 

「噢，」Chris說，聽起來有些害羞。Zach不禁有些可惜他此刻正在開車，不能一直看著Chris的反應，「那很……貼心……」

 

「那是做為丈夫的權利之一，」Zach看著眼前的道路，知道只要一直向前，便會回到那個他們即將共組家庭的地方，「所以我能夠逗你開心(happy)。」

 

「我是。」Chris的聲音滿是溫和的笑意，「我很幸福(happy)。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—洛杉磯—

 

「我以為你們還要好幾天才會回來。」Joe打開門，在他們走進屋子裡時說道。

 

「我想牠們兩個，所以就提早回來了。」Chris解釋，在看見在客廳裡的Noah和Skunk後露出一個大大的笑容，「嘿，過來這裡。」他蹲下身體，張開手臂讓兩隻太過興奮的黑狗跑進他的懷裡。

 

兩隻狗狗興奮地衝進他的懷中，尾巴拼命地晃動。

 

「牠們怎麼樣？食量還正常嗎？有沒有天天都出去走一走？」他問，在兩隻黑狗舔著他的臉時跌坐在地板上。

 

「牠們的食量很正常，也有每天都帶牠們出去走一走。」Joe回答。

 

Chris放下心，「謝謝你照顧牠們，Joe。」

 

「這不是應該是由我弟弟來說嗎？他才是那個一口氣養了兩隻狗的動物狂。」Joe開玩笑地道。

 

「牠們也是我的寶貝。」Chris將兩隻黑狗摟進懷中，撓著牠們的脖子。兩隻黑狗舒服地將腦袋靠在他的膝蓋上，享受著他的服務。

 

因為停車而晚了一些的Zach走進來，Joe戲謔地看著自己的弟弟，「是我的錯覺，還是你的地位真的被牠們擠掉了？」

 

「那不關你的事。」Zach黑著臉回答。

 

Quinto家的兩兄弟在一旁交談起來，而Chris則在Noah和Skunk快要因為太過舒服而睡著時拍了拍牠們的腦袋，「好了，回家再補償你們。」他說，然後站了起來，「Zach，來幫我替牠們套上鍊子。」他從一旁的櫃子上拿起Noah和Skunk的鍊子，朝Zach喊道。

 

Zach走過來，接過Noah的鍊子，和他一起蹲下來。狗狗們晃著尾巴，乖乖地站在那裡任他們動作，也不知道是以為要出去散步還是知道他們要帶牠們回家。

 

「你剛剛在跟Joe說什麼？」Chris好奇地問。

 

Joe發出明顯的笑聲，而Zach的臉色則變得糟糕。

 

「沒什麼。」他神色陰鬱地說。

 

「別這麼憂鬱，我們才剛回來呢。」Chris笑著牽住自己的丈夫，「開心點，嗯？」

 

Zach從他手裡拿過Skunk的鍊子，將兩條鍊子纏在右手上，牽住Chris的左手則微微施力，將他拉進懷裡。

 

「Joe嘲笑我在你心裡的地位比牠們兩個低。」他控訴，聽起來十足地委屈。

 

Chris好氣又好笑地看了眼在一旁一臉無辜的Joe，然後將視線轉回自己丈夫身上。「你知道我愛你。」他啄了啄對方的唇角，安撫自己鬧脾氣的丈夫。

 

那讓Zach的表情鬆動了一些，他看向自己的哥哥，做出一個幼稚的勝利表情。

 

Joe的眉尖銳地揚起，而不知道發生了什麼事的Noah和Skunk則歪著頭看著他們，太過興奮地拚命晃動尾巴。

 

Chris看著自己的新家人們，忍不住笑著搖了搖頭。

 

 

 

*原文為Okay. God damn it, Dad.

 

 

 

\-----Third Promises 全文完-----


	9. 遺失的小小片段之一 On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 趁著工作的空檔，Chris帶著Zach來到了柏克利。

對於柏克利，Zach一直認為自己算得上挺了解的。雖然他從來沒有去過那個離舊金山市區僅有三十分鐘車程的小鎮，但畢竟他有一個畢業於柏克利的丈夫，而晚餐的餐桌上總是會有這麼幾次提到彼此大學時期的生活。

 

但當他們因為工作的原因而來到舊金山，Chris提議趁著工作的空檔到柏克利走一走時，Zach還是大開了眼界。

 

畢竟，可不是每個人的學校裡都會有一座貨真價實的鐘塔。

 

「別再東張西望了。」Chris推開門，用肩膀撞了一下Zach的肩膀，笑罵。

 

「你的學校裡有個鐘塔，Pine，你不能怪我，這太經典了。」Zach好奇地四處張望。鐘塔的入口處不大，但卻因為裡面除了角落的櫃台以及通往塔頂的電梯以外並沒有其他東西，所以看起來並不擁擠。

 

入口左側的牆上貼著鐘塔的歷史，他好奇地湊上前，想要看看上面寫了些什麼，卻被Chris拉到櫃檯前。

 

「兩個成人。」他跟櫃台裡的女孩說。

 

「你們是這裡的學生嗎？」櫃台後的女學生看著自己的手機螢幕，頭也不抬地問。

 

Chris笑起來，「我們畢業很久了。」

 

那吸引了女學生的注意，她抬起頭，看向他們，「校友？」

 

「我是，他不是。」Chris回答。

 

「你看起來很眼熟—」女學生看起來有些困惑，雙眼因為試圖回想而瞇起。

 

「也許妳在走廊上看過我的畢業照。」Chris暗示。Zach對他挑眉，Chris不服輸地看回去，「幹嘛？我沒說錯啊。」

 

「我不覺得是我是在牆上看過你—」女學生沉吟。半晌後，她的嘴巴張成一個小小的圓形，「等等，我知道你是誰。」她的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪大，「你是Chris Pine，那個很有名的模特兒。」

 

Zach在Chris身後竊笑，Chris垂下肩膀，「事實上，模特兒只是兼職，但沒錯，我就是那個Chris Pine。」他承認，語氣無奈。

 

「老天，我知道你是我們學校畢業的，但我從來沒想過會在這裡看到你。」女學生站起來，「我的男朋友愛死你代言的衣服了，但他穿起來就是沒有你好看，他堅持是因為他不像你這麼高，但我覺得其實是因為他長得沒有你好看。」她一口氣說了一大串，也不管Chris聽懂了沒。

 

「呃……謝謝？」Chris不是太確定地問。Zach連看都不用看就知道Chris肯定沒聽懂對方到底說了什麼，他不小心笑出聲，換來對方沒好氣地瞪視。

 

那讓女學生把注意力轉到他身上，「而你是Zachary Quinto，他的丈夫。」她說，語氣像是見到了外星人。

 

Zach止住笑聲。

 

這下沒這麼有趣了。

 

※

 

「走在路上被人認出來的感覺怎麼樣，大設計師？」在他們爬著上鐘塔的階梯時，Chris幸災樂禍地問。

 

「我比較喜歡我走在路上沒有人在乎我是誰的時候。」Zach做了個嫌惡的表情。

 

「別抱怨了，至少你不是那個臉會被放大成一整面牆大小的人，」Chris爬上最後一級台階，轉過身面向他，「我本來以為出現在電視已經夠糟了，那些寬螢幕讓我的頭看起來大得不得了，然後我看到了那些海報—」他做了個鬼臉。

 

「平心而論，我覺得那些海報沒這麼糟，」Zach跟著爬進鐘塔，「你上電視的時候也是，你看起來很棒。」

 

Chris沒好氣地看了他一眼，「你在電視上看到自己的時候可不是這麼說的。」

 

「寬螢幕是歷史上最討厭的發明。」Zach立刻改變立場，因為他也是寬螢幕下的受害者。不論是發表會、訪談、新聞，還是其他任何會需要出席在媒體前的場合，他事後在電視上看到自己時總會懷疑自己的衣服尺寸是不是大了兩個碼。

 

Chris就比他幸運多了，他的骨架比他小得多，在電視上看起來自然也沒他來得胖。而且Zach經常懷疑Chris的胃是什麼做成的，他不論怎麼吃都不影響他的體重。Zach吃得比他少得多，體重卻還是經常忽上忽下的。

 

「所以等你的臉也被貼在牆上後，我保證你也會討厭那些海報。」Chris在他們走到圍牆邊時忿忿地道。

 

鐘塔上的風很大，但空氣卻很好。Zach深吸了口氣，聞到帶著淡淡鹹味的海風。Chris站在他身邊，因為塔頂太過強的風而有些畏寒地貼著他的手臂。

 

Zach張開手臂，將Chris納進自己的懷裡，和對方分享自己的體溫。「你以前很常上來嗎？」

 

「還好。」Chris回答，背貼在他的胸前，在他懷裡調整了一個舒服的姿勢。

 

Zach將下巴抵在對方的肩上，看向遠方。

 

因為是上課時間，塔裡沒有太多的人。他眼角的餘光看見有一個男孩用手撐著腦袋，站在另外一邊的圍牆邊發呆。而再更過去一些，有個女孩子小聲地在講著電話。

 

整座塔頂就只有他們四個人，那讓整個空間除了太強的風聲，幾乎什麼聲音都沒有。

 

「這裡很安靜。」他說。

 

「而且這裡可以看到整個海灣。」Chris伸出手，指了一個方向，「你看那裡。」

 

遠處的海灣裡瀰漫著濃濃的霧氣，Zach瞇起眼，好半晌才分辨出Chris想要讓他看什麼。另外一陣海風吹過海灣，稍稍吹散了白霧，橘紅色的橋身在一片白茫中露出隱約的輪廓。

 

那是著名的舊金山金門大橋。

 

「這很……壯麗。」他近乎敬畏。

 

自然所雕刻出的港灣中矗立著人力所創建出的大橋，在太過湍急的海灣裡驕傲挺立，像是個優美的女戰士，面對著困難也絕不低頭。

 

「我知道，這也是為什麼我想帶你上來看看。」Chris輕笑起來。他們的姿勢讓他看不見Chris此刻的表情，但他可以透過Chris在他耳邊的笑聲判斷出Chris此刻看起來會是什麼樣子。  
當Chris被他逗笑時，那莫可奈何卻又忍不住發笑的模樣，總會讓他忍不住想將更多的笑容堆在他的臉上。

 

他心中一暖，收緊手臂，將自己的丈夫更深地抱進懷中，偏過頭在對方的臉頰印上一個輕柔的吻。「我愛你，你知道嗎？」

 

那讓他如願換來對方更多的笑聲，Chris的手覆上他環在自己腰上的手，手心的溫度在太強的海風中驚人地溫暖。

 

「我知道。」他說，「我也是。」

 

※

 

「你的品牌從上市開始便一直在穩定成長，我看得出來你是非常有規劃的人，那是否代表你從來都不會做任何瘋狂的事？」訪談快接近尾聲時，主持人好奇地問。

 

Chris看向他，「Zach？」

 

Zach思考了一下，「唔，那不是真的。」他看向Chris，剛好看見Chris彎起嘴角。「我也不知道。」他拍了一下自己的大腿，把視線轉回主持人身上，「所以Chris和我，我們經常需要出差，有時候我們會做些瘋狂的事。」*

 

「像是？」

 

Zach因為一個跳出來的回憶而笑起來。「有一次我們在新墨西哥州，晚上要回旅館時因為在酒吧喝了太多的調酒而在大街上跳舞。」

 

原本在喝水的Chris突然間嗆到自己，劇烈地咳嗽起來。Zach讓自己坐得離Chris更近一些，伸手拍了拍Chris的背，幫著對方緩過呼吸，假裝不知道為什麼對方會突然嗆到。

 

雖然他是這麼告訴主持人的，但事實上那天喝了太多調酒的人只有Chris。

 

那時候時間已經很晚了，所以沒有人看見他們——為此Zach深懷感激，畢竟如果他們被拍到，John的血壓恐怕又會飆高，而血壓飆高後的John總是特別暴躁。一開始他覺得很荒謬，所以一直拒絕，但當醉態可掬的Chris靠在他懷裡傻笑的時候，他卻突然覺得這個主意沒這麼壞了。

 

Zach繼續拍著Chris的背，因為聽到Chris逐漸緩過來而放輕力道，「但大部分的時候我們都挺自製的，有時候我們會提前一點到工作的城市，在工作前享受一點私人的時光，畢竟工作開始後我們通常會一直忙碌到回去。」Chris停止咳嗽，Zach看了眼Chris，確定對方沒問題後收回自己的手，再次轉向主持人，「Chris昨天帶我去了不少他以前在這裡唸書時會去的地方，妳知道柏克利裡有座鐘塔嗎？我昨天才知道。」

 

那逗樂了主持人，「事實上，天氣好的時候，你可以直接從這裡看到那座鐘塔。」

 

「我跟你說過了。」Chris在旁邊說，聲音還因為剛才的咳嗽所以有點啞。

 

「我們還剩下幾分鐘，在我們結束之前，我想替所有的廣告商問一個我們都想知道的問題，」主持人刻意停頓了一下，然後繼續，「Chris，你真的不可能幫其它的產品代言嗎？」

 

Chris大笑起來，「我很抱歉，但真的不行。模特兒對我而言只是兼職，而Zachary Quinto已經佔去我所有的空閒時間了。」

 

「你指的是品牌還是Zachary Quinto本人？」

 

Chris的臉紅起來，「兩個都是。」

 

「我能知道是什麼讓你為他這麼著迷嗎？」

 

那個問題讓Zach轉過頭看向Chris，不想錯過Chris回答這個問題時的每一個表情。

 

Chris的臉變得更紅，他伸出右手，與Zach的左手緊緊地交扣在一起，「我也說不清到底是什麼—」他轉向他，藍色的眼睛在攝影棚裡太亮的燈光下是最純粹的蔚藍色。*

 

而那對Zach而言已經是最棒的答案。 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----On the Road 完-----

 

 

 

 

*改編自09年的訪談。原文分別為 “So we got pretty wild and crazy along the way we were traveling.” “You know, there was something about —”

*柏克利的Sather塔 ([圖片來源](http://dcolliertravelscapes.blogspot.ca/2011/04/sather-tower.html))


	10. 遺失的小小片段之二 Weepy Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris無法抵抗Luca的狗狗眼，而Zach則無法抵抗Chris的。

「南瓜！」Luca大叫一聲，掙脫Chris的手，興奮地朝南瓜田裡跑去。

 

「小心一點。」Chris好氣又好笑地看著自己興奮地在南瓜田裡橫衝直撞的姪子，「不要絆—」

 

他的話才剛說一半，Luca就被地上的莖葉絆到腳，啪的一聲撲倒在土裡。

 

「你沒事吧？」他連忙跑到男孩身邊，把男孩抱起來，單膝跪在地上，讓對方坐在自己的腿上，擔憂地檢視，「有沒有怎麼樣？」

 

Luca眨了眨眼，他的臉上沾到了些許泥土，身上的衣服也沾到了一些泥巴。「沒事。」他搖搖頭。

 

「你這樣我會擔心。」Chris清理著對方小臉上的髒汙，一邊說道，「這裡不像家裡的院子有定期除草，你到處亂跑很容易就會像這樣摔跤，知道嗎？」

 

知道自己做錯事的Luca乖巧地點頭，「知道了。」

 

「知道就好。」因為這幾天沒有下雨，地上的泥土大多是乾的，並不難弄掉。Chris盡可能地弄乾淨男孩身上的髒汙，然後讓對方站起來，「好了，去找你喜歡的南瓜吧。」

 

Luca點點頭，沒有再次試圖奔跑，而是慢慢地沿著農家用出來的小路，沿著田埂開始找起自己喜歡的南瓜。

 

「他找到喜歡的了嗎？」剛剛去停車的Zach走向他，習慣性地牽起他的手。

 

「還沒。」Chris湊近對方，視線一刻也不離開地盯著在大大小小的南瓜間穿梭的男孩。

 

「你的褲子怎麼了？」Zach的聲音帶上一絲調侃，「摔跤了？」

 

Chris低下頭，發現自己的膝蓋上有一圈淡淡的泥印，「不是我，」他勾起嘴角，再次看向Luca，「是Luca，剛剛太興奮所以摔倒了。」

 

Zach悶笑，「男孩子總是比較活潑。」

 

「Chris叔叔，Zach叔叔，這裡！」總算挑到了自己喜歡的南瓜的Luca對著兩人揮手，叫道。

 

「找到喜歡的了？」他們走到男孩身邊。

 

「嗯！」Luca興奮地點頭，指著自己面前的大南瓜，「我要這個！」

 

Zach蹲下去，「這個？」他確認著，「決定了就不能後悔喔。」

 

「嗯！」Luca用力地點頭，「我要用這個刻一個很大的傑克燈。」

 

「好，那就這個。」Zach沒有耗多少力氣就拿起了那顆南瓜，南瓜田的南瓜大多都已經被處理好，與超市裡的沒有區別，帶Luca來南瓜田裡挑南瓜只不過是因為這樣更有萬聖節的氣氛罷了。

 

他們一起帶著Luca到出口處付錢，Luca很興奮，難掩喜愛地不斷摸著Zach手中的那顆南瓜。

 

「除了南瓜以外，老師還有說要帶什麼工具嗎？」Chris在掏錢包的時候問，一旁的架子上放了不少製作南瓜燈所需要的工具。

 

「媽媽說家裡有。」Luca回答，但兩隻眼睛仍然不受控制地被一組印有蜘蛛人的雕刻工具吸引。

 

那想要又不敢說的模樣讓Chris忍不住笑起來，他從架子上拿起那套工具，對著Luca調皮地眨了眨眼，「唔，告訴媽媽，這是Zach叔叔說要買的，知道嗎？」

 

Luca瞪大了眼睛，看著自己的叔叔，然後又看了眼Zach。

 

站在Luca身後的Chris給了他一個無辜的笑容。Zach永遠也無法抵抗那個笑容，所以他只是對Luca點點頭。

 

男孩立刻露出一個大大的笑容。「謝謝Chris叔叔，謝謝Zach叔叔。」他甜甜地道，在Chris付完錢後一左一右地牽住自己的兩個叔叔。

 

※

 

「你太寵Luca了，Katie已經在跟我抱怨讓我管著你別再給Luca買一些用不到幾次的東西了。」Zach在他們爬上床時頭痛地道。

 

「難道不是應該是讓你別再買了嗎？」Chris一臉無辜地問。

 

「你不是真的覺得Katie會相信那些東西全是我買的吧？」Zach黑著臉，伸手關掉床邊的燈。

 

Chris大笑，在黑暗中鑽進他的懷中，「公平點，有些你也有份。」

 

「我買得沒有像你這麼兇。」Zach忍不住說，「你真的該學會控制，就像每次Skunk想吃你碗裡的東西的時候，你不能就這麼給牠吃，那會害牠不肯乖乖吃飼料。」

 

「我知道，我知道。」Chris投降地說，啄了啄Zach的臉頰，「下次我會注意一點。」

 

「你每次都這麼說，」Zach才沒這麼輕易就被說服，「Luca還有Katie管著，如果他是我們的孩子，你真的會寵壞他—」

 

他的丈夫在棉被裡不安分地爬到他身上，啄了啄他的嘴唇，「你有沒有想過我們有個自己的孩子？」

 

那個問題停止了Zach的長篇大論。「我以為你還想要在多自由幾年？」他在黑暗中看著自己的丈夫閃閃發亮的眼睛。Chris比他小上三歲，他準備好了，可不代表Chris也準備好了。

 

「你喜歡孩子，不是嗎？」Chris問，將下巴抵在他的胸上，「我喜歡你談到孩子的時候的表情，你會是個好爸爸。」他吃吃笑起來，「雖然我不否認有時候會太嚴肅就是了。」

 

Zach將手環在對方的腰上，「我不確定，Chris，有太多需要考慮了—」

 

Chris吻住他。「你只需要告訴我你想不想要孩子。」他在分開那個吻以後柔聲道，「再困難的事我們也總是能找到解決方法。」

 

Zach沉默了一下。「那你呢？」他問，「你準備好想要孩子了嗎？」

 

Chris再次笑起來，「不可否認的是，有個長得像你一樣的孩子的念頭很吸引人。」

 

那讓Zach放鬆下來，「我比較希望孩子長得像你。」他笑道，伸手弄亂對方的頭髮。

 

Chris皺了皺鼻子，「長得像你比較好一點，好看的孩子比較吃香。」

 

「儘管我們已經結婚了好幾年，但我還是不明白你為什麼老覺得我長得比你好看。」Zach再次抱住Chris，微微施力，翻身將對方壓在身下。

 

Chris躺在床上看著他，「首先，因為我不是自戀狂。」

 

「你很美麗。」Zach將自己撐在對方身上，看進那雙美麗的眼睛，語氣變得暗啞，「你知道在我心中沒有別的人能比過你。」

 

「我可不覺得一個快三十歲的男人被形容美麗應該要高興—」

 

Zach吻住對方，阻止對方繼續轉移話題。「你知道我指得是什麼。」他微笑，將臉埋進對方的頸窩，在那裡印下一連串的吻，「而且你不是才剛上了全美國最英俊的前一百名男人的排行榜？」

 

Chris偏過頭，將更多的頸部肌膚暴露在Zach面前，「那是他們看在你的面子上才給我的，我知道Abrams集團每年在那雜誌上打了多少廣告。」

 

Zach抬起頭，吻了吻Chris的鼻尖，「才不是，你的排名甚至比我高。」他假裝抱怨，如願換來自己的丈夫的笑聲。

 

「噢，Zach，你太討人喜歡了。」Chris笑瞇了眼。

 

「我知道。」Zach一本正經地說，再次將自己埋進Chris的頸窩。「這就是為什麼我能和女孩們的白馬王子結婚的原因，因為我討人喜歡。」他啃咬著那裡的肌膚，拉扯著那裡的布料，露出更多的肌膚，只有在這種時候才對Chris那些洗到領口都鬆了的舊T恤滿懷感激。「但我還是必須承認，當前幾天那個女主持人說當她想到白馬王子第一個總會想到你時，我有點吃味。」

 

Chris幾乎要被那些吻弄瘋，「那些節目是John讓我去—」他因為Zach一個落在鎖骨上太重的吻而倒抽了口氣，「—上的，他說那對你的春裝發表會有幫助。」

 

Zach抬起頭，「我知道。」他沮喪地說，「但我還是不喜歡有這麼多人覬覦你，你為什麼不能像以前一樣害怕鏡頭呢？這樣我就有理由不讓John安排你去上那些節目了。」

 

「因為我碰到了我的神仙教母，他讓我知道有他的愛，我不需要害怕任何東西。」Chris將手撫上他的臉龐，柔聲道。

 

「白馬王子也需要神仙教母嗎？」Zach挑眉。

 

「你也可以當我的皇家裁縫師。」Chris調皮地道。

 

Zach的眉揚得更高。「為什麼我不能當鄰國的王子？這樣我就可以跟白馬王子求婚了。」

 

「因為白馬王子已經跟他的皇家裁縫師結婚了。」Chris伸手拉住Zach的衣領，強迫他低下腦袋，「現在，閉嘴，然後吻我。」

 

 

 

\----- Weepy Puppy Eyes 完-----


	11. 遺失的小小片段之三 Caesura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach因為開會所以晚回家了。

Zach到家的時候，Chris已經睡了。他放輕腳步，盡量在不吵醒對方的情況下換上睡衣。

 

「你回來了？」儘管他已經盡量放輕動作，他爬上床時仍是吵醒了對方。Chris動了動，閉著眼轉向他，半夢半醒地問：「開會還順利嗎？」

 

Zach在對方的唇角印下一個吻，「嗯。」他嗅了嗅對方，「你洗澡了？」

 

「嗯。」那個吻讓Chris露出一個笑容，他往Zach的懷中縮去，「寶寶吐奶的時候我沒來得及躲。」

 

「辛苦你了。」Zach摟住對方，低下頭把鼻子埋在對方毛茸茸的腦袋上。Chris身上是剛剛洗過澡的乾淨味道，還帶著一點淡淡的奶香。床頭的偵測器傳來寶寶規律的呼吸聲，Zach收緊懷抱，嗅著愛人身上乾淨的味道，心中滿是滿足。「等我忙完這一陣子，你就不用獨自顧寶寶了。」

 

「那沒什麼。」Chris迷迷糊糊地道，伸手攬住他，「畢竟那是我們的寶貝。」

 

那讓Zach笑起來，Chris在他懷中抬起頭，靠著月光，Zach可以看見對方臉上的笑容。Chris看起來很累，卻快樂。新手爸爸總是會有這樣的表情，Zach能在鏡子裡看見同樣的表情在自己臉上。他忍不住啄了啄對方的唇，Chris沒有睜開眼，但是張開了唇，容許他的探索。

 

那本來是一個不帶慾望的吻，但是Chris嚐起來太對了。Chris一直都嚐起來很對，從他第一次在路邊的街燈下吻這個人開始，他就知道這個人就是那個他等了一輩子的人。

 

「寶貝……」Zach嘆息，原本擁著對方的手忍不住探進對方的T恤裡，摩娑著對方的皮膚。

 

因為癢，Chris咯咯笑起來，但是他沒有阻止Zach，只是加深了他們的吻。

 

Zach喜歡Chris看著自己時，雙眼亮晶晶的模樣。但是此刻對方閉著眼，疲倦地回應自己的模樣也無比美麗。

 

他感覺到自己起了反應，Chris也是。他們的勃起在布料間相互摩擦，Zach忍不住笑起來。「我以為你很累。」

 

「我是很累。」Chris張開眼，對著他眨了眨，看起來有些調皮。

 

「轉過去。」因為情慾，Zach的聲音有些沙啞。

 

Chris聽話地轉過身，在Zach脫去他身上衣服時配合地抬起身體。他裸露的背脊在月光下透著柔和的光，Zach喜歡這樣的Chris，這是只有他能夠看見的畫面。

 

他脫去自己的衣服，從背後抱住Chris。他的陰莖擠進Chris的臀縫，伸手握住Chris的勃起。

 

那讓Chris低低呻吟起來，Zach開始套弄起對方，步調緩慢，就像是冬日裡慵懶的早晨。

 

「你不進來？」Chris的聲音仍然困倦，但染上了情慾。

 

「晚一點。」Zach貼著對方圓潤的耳，啞聲道。「我想照顧你。」

 

「天啊，我喜歡你這個聲音，」Chris洩出呻吟，背部拱起，把自己更往Zach懷中送，「像你早晨的聲音。」

 

「我以為你不管什麼時候都喜歡我的聲音。」Zach的拇指摩娑上Chris的頂端，將滲出的前液抹開。

 

「是沒錯。」Chris的聲音變得緊繃，「但這個—」他因為Zach加快動作而倒抽了一口氣，「—太性感了，光聽就能讓我硬起來。」

 

「你現在的確很硬。」Zach舔了舔對方的耳垂，加快自己的速度。

 

Chris咬唇，洩出更多呻吟。他的身體越來越緊繃，脖子因為動情而染上誘人的粉色。終於，他的脖子因為太多的快意而向後仰，將自己的頸項毫無防備地暴露在Zach面前，陰莖抽蓄著發洩在Zach手上。

 

他轉過頭，對著Zach露出一個迷濛的微笑。Zach啄了啄對方，起身抽了幾張衛生紙，把手上的精液擦去。Chris從床頭櫃中拿出潤滑液和保險套，躺在床上看著他。

 

他的眼皮不斷往下掉，他甩甩頭，眨了眨自己的眼睛。Zach再次擁住他，感覺對方的身體因為剛才的高潮而慵懶。

 

那是另外一個唯有他能獨享的Chris，慵懶的像是隻饜足的貓，偷吃完了熱呼呼的奶油，窩在櫃子上曬太陽。

 

他舔吻著對方的頸項，在那美麗的鎖骨上印下自己的印記。Chris將頭仰起，把更多的自己展現給他。他往下延伸——

 

偵測器中傳來寶寶的哭聲，他們同時嘆了口氣。Zach把自己從Chris身上撐起，在強迫自己離開對方誘人的身體前最後啄了啄對方的唇。

 

「我去看看。」他在那紅潤的唇上印下另外一個吻，爬下床找自己的衣服，「你先睡吧。」

 

「可是你還沒—」Chris困倦地說道，身體仍是動情的好看顏色。

 

Zach用乾淨的那隻手摀住對方的眼睛，另外一隻手抱住對方，在幾秒鐘後聽見對方規律的呼吸。

 

剛才的性愛徹底透支了對方連續幾天照顧寶寶後的最後一絲體力，他知道Chris很累，但是他就是忍不住想看看Chris的這個模樣。他喜歡對方做完愛後躺在床上的模樣，看起來這麼心滿意足，這麼可口。

 

因為無人理會，寶寶的哭聲變大，Zach在對方亂糟糟的腦袋上印下最後一個吻，走進浴室洗過手後匆匆走到隔壁的育嬰房裡。

 

「噓，」他把寶寶從小床上抱起，先是檢查了尿布，在確定不需要更換後將寶寶搭在自己肩上，開始慢慢搖晃，「別哭了，寶貝，你的爹地累壞了，讓他睡一會，好嗎？」

 

隨著他的動作，寶寶逐漸安靜下來，乖巧地趴在他的肩上，有一搭沒一搭地啜泣。Zach露出一個笑容，聞到對方沾染在Chris身上的奶香，一邊晃動著寶寶，一邊小聲哼著歌。

 

這是他們的孩子，是Chris跟他生命的延續。

 

寶寶逐漸安靜下來，Zach持續著自己的動作，在月光裡看著嬰兒床上轉動的吊飾。

 

他懷中的孩子軟軟的，香香的。他拍著寶寶的背，聽見寶寶的呼吸逐漸變得規律。

 

他小心翼翼地將孩子放回床中，將毯子拉起，塞在對方的身下，然後傾下身在孩子軟軟的頰上印下一個吻，回到自己的房間。

 

月光下，Chris安靜地躺在床上。

 

Zach露出一個笑容，爬回床上，擁住自己的丈夫。他在Chris頭上印下一個吻，在對方無意識地回擁自己時閉上眼。

 

「晚安，親愛的，有個好夢。」

 

 

 

\-----Caesura 完-----


End file.
